A garota da casa ao lado
by changeant D'avis
Summary: HISTÓRIA REPOSTADA NO SITE NYAH FANFICTION! Não sei se alguém que lia por aqui não viu que repostei lá, mas já está nos ultimos capítulos!
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Minha primeira fanfic , espero que gostem ...**

**Já vou avisando que é fanfic achele :)**

****- xxxxxxx-****

Era isso, depois de passar os meus últimos três anos fazendo de tudo para ser a garota mais popular da escola, depois de trair meu namorado bobão e ainda ficar grávida, depois de humilhar tantas pessoas só para provar meu "poder", depois de passar por cima até mesmo da única pessoa que chegou a ser minha amiga naquela escola, tudo para ser capitã das líderes de torcida, eu estou aqui, "vivendo" uma vida que de longe era o que eu esperava quando eu estava no colegial.

Como eu poderia imaginar, naquela época que a escola acaba depois que saímos dela?(jura Quinn, você só percebeu isso agora?) Que toda a minha popularidade não iria afetar em nada fora da escola? Que depois que acabasse ninguém ia mais se importar se eu fui ou não a porra de uma rainha do baile. Quanta idiotice! Como eu pude ser tão estúpida?

Aqui estou eu, dois anos após o fim disso tudo, que antes eu julgava ser o melhor tempo da minha vida, abrindo a porta do "meu" novo apartamento em Nova York.

Você deve estar pensando: Do que ela esta reclamando? Com certeza ela passou em uma ótima faculdade de direito (o que seu pai sempre quis) e agora tem um trabalho incrível e ganha muito dinheiro! ERRADO! Estou entrando em um apartamento que MEU PAI me deu, eu não faço faculdade nenhuma, eu entrei sim na de direito, mas eu simplesmente não agüentava mais aquela chatice, comecei a faltar nas aulas, e meu pai me obrigou a trabalhar com ele quando percebeu que eu iria abandonar os estudos, e como a empresa era dele ninguém questionou ou reclamou...

Esse apartamento é lindo, fica no centro de New York, onde qualquer pessoa com sanidade mental gostaria de morar. Menos eu. É claro que eu gosto daqui, mas só de pensar que meu pai pagou por isso, tenho náuseas. Eu sou um fracasso. Humilhei pessoas que hoje tinham alcançado muito mais coisas do que eu já mais alcançarei sem o dinheiro do "papai". Ouvi falar que Mike virou dançarino da Lady Gaga, Mercedes estava trabalhando em seu primeiro disco solo, Kurt estava fazendo musicais por todo o mundo, Santana e Brittany eu infelizmente não sabia, eu sentia falta delas, mas nosso relacionamento ficou complicado no último ano! Finn e Puck eu não sabia, e não tinha a menor vontade de descobrir...

E aonde esta aquela Quinn confiante, poderosa, que sabia conseguir o que queria? Bom, ela nunca existiu de verdade, era um disfarce, agora que eu conseguia enxergar o quão fútil eu era, e como minha aparência não ajuda em nada na vida real (a não ser que eu queira dormir com algum velho babão para conseguir um emprego ou até mesmo me casar e esperar o velho bater as botas para ficar com toda herança, o que acham? ECA, prefiro morrer sozinha!).

Sentei no sofá do meu mais novo apartamento, perfeitamente decorado e arrumado, tudo planejado para deixar qualquer um de queixo caído.

Uma certa vez eu disse para uma garota insuportavelmente fofa, que ela devia parar de viver um conto de fadas, aonde ela sairia com um final feliz, e com o namorado perfeito. Eu realmente a magoei mais ainda, e quem diria que quem estava vivendo num ridículo conto de fadas era eu, nessa ilusão, porque Rachel Berry, sim, aquela garotinha que se vestia mal e era irritante, realizou seus sonhos, eu sempre me informava sobre a carreira da garota, só por curiosidade, nada mais! Ela estava na Broadway, fazendo shows todas as noites, ao lado de seus grandes ídolos, ela se tornara famosa por todos que acompanhavam musicais. Ela não tinha o Finn, ouvi rumores que ele a trocou por uma modelo sem cérebro qualquer, na noite de estréia de um musical onde Rachel era a principal, mas, por favor, ele está longe de ser o príncipe dos sonhos dela, ele nunca mereceu ela, nem Jesse e muito menos o Puck, que só queria sexo.

Rachel era o tipo de pessoa que precisava de alguém dizendo o quanto ela era bonita todos os dias, o quanto ela tinha um talento único, como o sorriso dela iluminava todos os lugares, e o jeito que os olhos dela brilhavam enquanto ela subia em um palco... Céus o que eu está acontecendo comigo? É sobre a Berry que estamos falando aqui! Aquela anãzinha, que usava roupas ridículas e roubou todos seus namorados!

Na verdade eu não me importo nem um pouco com os namorados, quer dizer, EX namorados... Ela me fez um favor! Eu nunca gostei de nenhum deles! Finn era um retardado, só o usei para ganhar a coroa, Puck só usei para provar ao Finn que ele não me tinha quando quisesse (e quem se ferrou fui eu) e Sam foi por pura conveniência, ele era um bom menino, muito fofo e me tratava tão bem... Eu precisava me sentir amada, desejada, porque na verdade sempre fui muito carente. Meus pais não eram do tipo que abraçavam, sorriam, ou manifestavam qualquer demonstração de carinho, principalmente meu pai, que era um ignorante.

Eu percebi que tantos sentimentos e suposta raiva que eu sentia por Rachel Berry eram muito além dessas idiotices da escola. Primeiro eu achei que era ciúmes dos MEUS garotos achando-a atraente, depois pensei ser só inveja, pois ela era muito mais talentosa do que eu e apesar de todos me falando como eu era bonita, e até mesmo ela falando que eu era a garota mais bonita que ela já tinha conhecido, eu era insegura, por isso sempre precisava estar no topo. E depois, com um pouco mais de aceitação eu percebi, que eu sentia ciúmes sim, mas era dela!

Isso deve estar parecendo ridículo, mas ela era insuportavelmente fofa! (eu já falei isso?) E aquele sorriso... Eu causei tanta dor nela que nem pude perceber como ela era linda sorrindo. E sim, eu admiti para mim mesma que a verdadeira razão de eu "odiar" a Berry era porque assim como Santana eu tinha medo de assumir qualquer sentimento de verdadeiro amor, se eu era lésbica ou bi? Eu não tinha certeza, mas que eu sentia alguma coisa por ela, isso eu sabia desde sempre, e me escondi atrás de namorados bobos e raspadinhas.

E pode-se dizer que quando você cresce na igreja, e ouve seu pai falando com tanto nojo sobre homossexualismo fica meio difícil de se quer pensar em ter uma relação dessas com alguém, eu tinha vergonha de me sentir atraída por alguém do mesmo sexo, eu me sentia... Errada? Acho que essa é a palavra. Mas depois que você entra na faculdade, e conhece pessoas novas, começa a freqüentar muitas festas, bem, acho que vocês sabem o que acontece, brincadeiras, selinhos, beijo de "amigas", mas a única garota que cheguei a ficar de verdade foi Santana, estávamos bêbadas e jogando verdade ou desafio, era para ser um beijo, mas Santana quase me engoliu, e eu deixei, por falta de força e pode ser que eu tenha gostado, mas Santana beijava qualquer coisa que respirasse, ou não, ouvi falar que ela tinha sonhos eróticos com árvores, super estranha... Tanto faz, não senti nada além de prazer, foi bom beijar ela, mas eu guardei aquilo pra mim, afinal, Santana passou a me ignorar, nunca mais ouvi nada sobre ela e o nível de álcool no meu cérebro poderia ter se misturado com meus sentimentos, mas é claro que se depender de mim, meus pais nunca vão saber sobre minha dúvida de sexualidade.

Respirei fundo, tudo aquilo já era passado, não tinha como eu arrumar toda essa bagunça, eu nunca mais vi ninguém do glee club, e provavelmente nem vou ver.

Levantei do sofá e fui até a cozinha, abri a geladeira muito estupidamente, como se a comida fosse surgir ali do nada, parece que toda essa solidão esta tirando sua sanidade mental fabray!  
>Peguei a chave do carro e resolvi que iria tomar café da manhã em algum lugar, ainda era 10 da manhã e eu tinha passado um tempão no avião, estava cansada, voltaria para cá depois e dormiria... Isso- continuei com meus devaneios enquanto trancava meu apartamento, quando noto um cheiro familiar... Um perfume? Viro para trás, mas não vejo ninguém, me concentro na fechadura de novo e depois viro para o lado e... e lá está ela, com seu micro shorts de ginástica, uma regata branca, cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo e ipod nos ouvidos, observando sua correspondência, encostada no batente da porta e parecendo ofegante.<p>

Ergo uma sobrancelha ao estilo Fabray e digo num sussurro mais para mim do que para aquela pessoa do meu lado: você só pode estar brincando comigo!

**- xxxxxxx-**

**N/A: O que acharam? Muito ruim? Razoável? HAHA preciso saber se continuo ou não... Já tenho a história montada na minha cabeça, só depende de vocês quererem ****saber o resto!**

**Críticas, sugestões e reviews são bem vindos ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

******N/A: Que bom que vocês gostaram, sério mesmo, fico feliz que tenha gente lendo :)******

******Sim , é minha primeira fic, eu gosto de escrever, mas é a primeira vez que escrevo pras pessoas lerem.******

******- xxxxxxx-******

**Rachel's POV:**

Meu deus, eu não consigo mexer um músculo do corpo, eu mal estou respirando. Pode- se dizer que é impossível deixar Rachel Berry sem reação. Mas isso estava acontecendo agora. Quer dizer, meu dia estava muito normal, levantei as oito como sempre, e fui fazer minha corrida diária enquanto ouvia músicas dos grandes sucessos da Broadway, minha inspiração. E agora a pouco eu estava observando minhas correspondências, e senti um olhar em cima de mim.

Levantei os olhos, e lá estava a pessoa responsável pela minha perda de sentidos, Quinn Fabray... Quinn Fabray estava me encarando. Com a sobrancelha erguida. Isso é assustador. Quer dizer, claro que a aparência dela não é nem um pouco assustadora, pelo contrário, ela está mais linda do que nunca, seu cabelo continua curto e repicado, seus olhos continuam com aquele tom meio esverdeado, que varia de acordo com os acontecimentos, eu já tinha reparado, e o seu corpo parece impecavelmente desenhado. Como pode ter saído um bebê desse corpo tão bonito? Se eu tivesse ficado grávida naquela época, provavelmente estaria subindo os palcos da Broadway rolando, ou me rastejando e...

Meu deus, ela esta sorrindo na minha direção, agora ela esta com a expressão igualzinha que ela usava pra me atacar na escola (fisicamente e verbalmente, caso tenham esquecido), sinto um arrepio no corpo e dou um passo pra trás instintivamente.

Ela parece entender, porque levanta os braços pro ar como se quisesse me garantir que não esta armada ou nesse caso, segurando uma raspadinha pra me atacar. Depois disso ela diz, tranquilamente:

- Nossa Rachel, eu esperava uma reação ruim da sua parte, mas não achei que você fosse ficar com uma cara de quem esta prestes a ser atacada, ou algo do tipo. É muito bom te ver, berry. - E soltou mais um sorrisinho.

Espera! Quinn estava brincando comigo? Ela estava tentando ser LEGAL? Por quê? E... ela acabou de me chamar de rachel? Sem apelidos maldosos? Sem risadinhas sarcásticas?

- Qu... Quiiii... Quinn!- Belo jeito de mostrar que ela não te intimida mais rachel, muito inteligente da sua parte.

- Eu já estava achando que você tinha esquecido de mim berry! - ela disse, soltando um suspiro aliviado, e foi quando eu percebi que ela estava segurando a respiração.

- Como se fosse possível esquecer o inferno que passei na escola - disse, sem a intenção de jogar na cara dela ou algo do tipo, simplesmente saiu, eu nunca consigo controlar minha boca, e todos já estão cansados de saber disso.

Ela pareceu se sentir triste, culpada talvez? Não, Quinn nunca sentia pena ou remorso de nada e ninguém. Seu sorriso sumiu do rosto e ela murmurou, desviando seu olhar de mim:

- Desculpa por isso.

- Quinn, desculpa, eu não quis dizer aquilo! Foi sem querer, eu não queria te deixar constrangida ou fazer você achar que agora virei uma daquelas divas que tratam todos com desprezo e...

- Rachel?

- precisam ficar chamando atenção, não foi nada disso! Aquelas raspadinhas eram realmente geladas, e estragavam meus suéteres. O meu favorito, um que meus pais tinham me dado de Natal foi parar no lixo, e eu fiquei muito triste por ter que inventar uma desculpa pra eles sobre ter sido roubada e só terem levado minha roupa, e suas palavras realmente me magoavam, mas me fizeram ser mais forte do que nunca, e aquele tapa doeu bastante, mas foi uma experiência que todos deveriam ter e...

- RACHEL!

Ergui as sobrancelhas assustada e fiz um bico, não entendendo a reação de quinn

- Porra rachel! Achei que você tinha parado com essa mania de falar 1000 palavras por segundo!

Agora sim ela parecia a Quinn que eu conheço. Só achei estranho como o modo de falar dela havia mudado. Quinn costumava ser grossa, mas as palavras que ela usava nunca chegavam perto de palavrões!

- Desculpa.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio, nos observando. Caramba, aquilo era muito pra mim. Em um minuto eu estava pronta para terminar de fazer qualquer coisa em casa, e ir trabalhar, e agora meu passado, a pior parte dele, estava na minha frente.

Ela soltou um suspiro, fazendo eu me focar nela novamente.

- Para de falar isso.

- O que? – Fiz uma careta, não entendendo.

- Para de me pedir desculpa Rachel! Eu que deveria estar fazendo isso.

- Porque Quinn?

- Porque eu fiz da sua vida um inferno! Eu fiz você ser odiada pela escola inteira, e te falei coisas horríveis, eu até te dei um tapa na cara! Você deveria estar me batendo agora, ou entrar no seu apartamento e fechar a porta na minha cara, algo do tipo. – Ela uniu as sobrancelhas, parecendo confusa.

- Eu não vou fazer isso.

- POR QUE? Se fosse eu no seu lugar, seria exatamente isso que eu faria.

- Mas eu não sou você Quinn. Eu te entendo. É claro que você me fez muito mal, mas isso não interferiu na minha carreira, eu estou conseguindo conquistar tudo que eu sempre sonhei. O que adiantaria eu te ignorar? Ainda mais agora, você está morando aqui? – Apontei minha cabeça para a porta, aonde ela estranhamente ainda segurava a maçaneta.

- Sim, me mudei hoje.

- Ah. – Soltei meu melhor sorriso, tentando tranquiliza – la, e mostrar que tudo estava bem.

Silêncio, Quinn parecia estar em outro mundo,eu sempre notei, como ela parecia quieta quando não estava sendo observada. Não que eu ficasse prestando atenção nela... nada disso.

- Então... A gente se esbarra por ai Quinn – Virei, já abrindo a porta do meu apartamento.

- Espera Rachel! – Ela segurou no meu braço, o que me causou um certo formigamento, um incomodo. Eu não estava acostumada com o toque dela, ela parecia ter alergia a mim, por isso sempre manteve uma distância consideravelmente grande, e eu respeitava, ou talvez eu tivesse medo demais dela naquela época. – Você quer, uh, sei lá, jantar comigo hoje?

Percebendo minha expressão ela me interrompeu antes mesmo de eu tentar falar:

- Claro que você não quer. Você me odeia, e eu devo estar te incomodando, mas eu realmente sinto muito – Ela olhou no fundo dos meus olhos, e eu pude ver a verdade ali. É claro que não iria deixar as coisas tão fáceis assim pra ela, eu poderia até não ter tratado ela mal, pois eu jamais faria o que ela fez comigo com ninguém, mas também não viraria a melhor amiga dela de uma hora para outra. Eu não era nenhuma freira, pronta pra perdoar seus pecados.

- Não é isso Quinn, eu acredito nas suas desculpas, mas eu não consigo confiar em você assim tão rápido.

- Tudo bem, eu te entendo – ela soltou meu braço, abaixando a cabeça e fazendo uma expressão triste.

- Quinn, eu estou na Broadway.

- Eu sei disso, porque você está me contando?

- Porque normalmente quando você está participando de um musical, e você é a atriz principal, o seu público espera por você TODAS AS NOITES.

- Sim Rachel, eu sei disso – ela continuava confusa e tentava disfarçar lançando um sorriso tímido.

- Quinn! Eu não posso sair com você porque eu vou me apresentar hoje, por isso que eu não aceitei.

Ela finalmente pareceu entender e seu sorriso se tornou uma risada.

- Por que você ta rindo?

- Nada – ela falava, ainda gargalhando – Você ainda ta apresentando Spring Awakening?

Fiquei um pouco chocada pelo fato dela saber qual musical eu estava participando mas respondi:

- Sim... Como você sabe? Você não parecia ser uma garota que gostava de musicais na escola, na verdade eu me lembro de você reclamando do meu gosto musical várias vezes.

- Uh, eu devo ter visto em alguma revista qualquer de fofocas por aí – ela desviou o olhar de novo – e, ei, eu não me lembro de falar mal do seu gosto musical, isso era a Santana! Talvez eu falasse um pouquinho mal de suas roupas – ela mordeu o lábio, como se quisesse se obrigar a calar a boca – Mas isso não parece ser um problema mais – Falou isso enquanto erguia uma sobrancelha.

- Você me assusta um pouco quando faz essa cara. Sabe, me lembra dos velhos tempos.

- Que cara? – Ela ergueu ainda a sobrancelha

- Quinn! Exatamente essa cara, a sobrancelha erguida me dá arrepios – Tentei imitar sua expressão, mas saiu mais como uma careta.

Ela percebeu minha tentativa inútil de imita – la e começou a rir.

- Desculpa, acho que eu meio que faço sem perceber – deu uma pausa enquanto me olhava de cima a baixo – a gente se vê a noite – e virou, indo em direção ao elevador.

Fiquei um tempo parada, processando o que ela tinha falado. Espera, eu já não tinha explicado que não poderia jantar com ela hoje?

Corri atrás dela e disse:

- Quinn, eu já não falei que não posso jantar com você?

Ela estava me olhando de um jeito engraçado, e eu a olhava com um ponto de interrogação estampado na minha cara.

- Vejo que você continua baixinha.

- OH! Fabray, é assim mesmo que você pretende conquistar minha confiança? – fiz minha melhor atuação, fingindo estar magoada.

- Por quê? Tá funcionando?

Eu tinha me esquecido o quanto os olhos de Quinn eram hipnotizantes, ela me olhava com uma intensidade, como se tudo que importasse naquele momento, fosse eu, ali na frente dela. Acho que eu posso entender o porque do Finn ter voltado para ela tantas vezes, sua aparência é impecável.

- Eu falei isso porque eu vou assistir Spring awakening, e DEPOIS nós vamos jantar.

- Você vai PAGAR para me ver cantando?

- Eu vou pagar para ver a melhor cantora da nossa geração no palco.

- Uh, talvez você tenha ganhado pontos comigo por isso.

- Sério? – ela sorriu, divertida

- TALVEZ.

- Eu acho que isso foi um sim.

Comecei a me afastar, e antes de virar de volta para o meu apartamento, disse:

- A gente se esbarra por ai, loira

- Pode ter certeza que sim, anã.

E com isso, Quinn entrou no elevador, deixando uma Rachel incrédula e sorridente parada ali.

****- xxxxxxx-****

****N/A: Eu misturei fatos da vida da Lea com a rachel, porque eu estava escrevendo enquanto ouvia a trilha sonora de spring awakening HAHA e então achei bem conveniente, ainda mais porque novos personagens vão aparecer .****


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Primeiro eu queria falar que no primeiro capítulo eu disse que era fanfic achele, na verdade é faberry, mas tanto faz né gente... xD**

**Eu pretendia ter postado muito antes, mas me perdoem, sou uma pessoa muito preguiçosa HAHAHA**

**Acabei dividindo esse capítulo em dois... deixando a parte do jantar para o próximo,que eu JURO, não demorar para postar! Espero que vocês gostem!**

**Eu fico muito feliz com vocês comentando, obrigado mesmo :)**

**Lari: Eu gosto da Dianna, mas sou obscecada, viciada, apaixonada, tarada KKKKKK pela Lea.**

******- xxxxxxx-******

**Quinn's POV:**

Eu estava tão feliz, a entrada inesperada de Rachel mais uma vez em minha vida me fez sentir coisas que eu nem me lembrava que existiam.

Só espero que ela não tenha percebido como minhas pernas tremiam, eu tive que me agarrar na maçaneta da porta pra não cair bem ali, na frente dela.

Como era possível alguém me deixar daquele jeito simplesmente por existir? Essa coincidência de ter ido morar no mesmo lugar que ela, e no apartamento do lado foi assustadora. Talvez tenha sido o destino, me dando uma segunda chance. E é claro que eu não iria perder essa oportunidade de conquistar a Rachel. Eu poderia ter errado muito com ela no colegial, mas agora que eu sabia exatamente meus sentimentos verdadeiros eu não a deixaria escapar assim tão fácil e acho que todos sabem que quando Quinn fabray quer alguma coisa, ela consegue.

Entrei no elevador e tive que encostar na parede para respirar melhor, minhas pernas ainda estavam bambas e minha respiração irregular. Resolvi esquecer o táxi e ir caminhando até a padaria mais próxima. Estava me sentindo tão viva, e tenho certeza que sorria bobamente para todas as pessoas que passavam correndo ao meu lado sem nem ao menos notar minha presença, dia a dia bem típico de Nova York.

Ainda bem que Rachel não perguntou nada sobre minha vida, eu estava com uma certa vergonha de admitir que eu era um fracasso, que vivia as custas dos pais. Por isso fiz questão de deixar o foco da nossa conversa (eu já havia repassado cada movimento, cada palavra que fora dita, e foi tudo realmente muito estranho e divertido ao mesmo tempo) somente nela, que tinha alcançado os palcos da Broadway e eu tinha certeza de que sua carreira estava garantida, que logo logo, Rachel Berry seria conhecida por todos, sem exceções.

Entrei em uma padaria qualquer e me sentei, esperando o garçom, ainda teria que comprar meu ingresso para Spring Awakening, que eu espero que ainda não tenham esgotado, e depois resolver aonde iríamos jantar. Eu me lembrava muito bem que Rachel era vegan mas como eu sempre fui adoradora de carne, principalmente de bacon, teria que pesquisar algum restaurante, que não ficasse muito longe de onde ambas estariam essa noite. Afinal, eu tinha acabado de me mudar e estava sem carro não queria fazer uma viagem com ela de táxi, o que tirava nossa privacidade, se é que tínhamos alguma.

Depois de pedir meu café e ovos com bacon, abri minha bolsa em busca de algo. O que poucos sabiam era que eu sempre gostei de escrever. Eu estava num shopping de Lima a um tempo atrás e achei esse livro em branco, que se olhado de longe, poderia se passar tranquilamente por um livro comum, o encarte era envelhecido, num tom de marrom escuro, e na capa estava escrito em francês, com letras douradas:

__"Peut-être __mon apparence __vous tromper__, mon sourire __te cacher __qui je suis vraiment__, mais __dans monde,__mon monde,__je changent d'avis__"__

E o significado era muito importante para mim:

_"Talvez minha aparência te engane, meu sorriso te esconda quem eu realmente sou, mas nesse mundo, no meu mundo, eu mudo mentes."_

E era nele que eu registrava cada pensamento que considerasse importante desde então. Comecei registrando frases que eu gostava, e passei a escrever poemas e expor meus sentimentos. Com certeza, o dia de hoje precisava ser registrado, então não hesitei quando peguei minha caneta e comecei a escrever, perdida no meu próprio mundo, aonde não existiam limites.

**Fim Quinn's POV**

-x-

O final da tarde se aproximava e Quinn estava na bilheteria, tentando comprar seu ingresso, ela sabia que talvez tivesse enrolado demais o dia inteiro, perdida na magia que eram aquelas ruas, lojas e paisagem, a cidade grande era tão movimentada, as pessoas eram aceleradas, e a nova Quinn era calma, tranquila e estava sempre observando os outros, cada movimento para ela representava uma forma de expressão única, e ela achava isso muito divertido.

Enquanto roia as unhas, hábito que ela não se recordava de ter mas estava se tornando bem comum desde ontem, a fila finalmente chegava ao fim. Quando se aproximou da atendente disse, afobada:

- Por favor, eu gostaria do melhor lugar que você tiver para Spring Awakening essa noite!

- Me desculpe senhorita, mas os últimos lugares se encontram na platéia superior, e eu diria que não se pode ver muito de lá. Infelizmente está tudo esgotado. - Ela soltou um sorriso forçado, como se já tivesse repetido aquilo o bastante para estar de saco cheio.

- Tem certeza que não há lugares disponíveis? Eu pago o quanto for por esses ingressos! – Disse um pouco preocupada e mordendo o lábio.

- Infelizmente não posso fazer nada por você senhorita... – ela olhou para Quinn esperando que ela pronunciasse seu nome.

- Fabray, Quinn Fabray.

- Sim, infelizmente não há nada que eu possa fazer, você gostaria de comprar os... – e foi quando a mulher foi interrompida por outra pessoa, uma ruiva muito alta, que usava um terninho preto, tinha os cabelos presos num coque e usava um óculos que a deixava ainda mais profissional.

- Espere – Ela olhava para Quinn de cima a baixo – Qual é o seu nome?

- Quinn... Quinn Fabray - e ergueu a sobrancelha num gesto confuso.

- Sim – ela soltou um sorriso, como se Quinn fosse uma amiga que ela não via a tempos. Depois olhou para a atendente e completou:

- Dorothy, o ingresso que está reservado na primeira fileira está no nome da senhorita Fabray. A própria Rachel pediu para reservar e mais – agora ela olhava para mim – você não precisa pagar por nada, é por conta da casa.

Quinn parecia ainda mais confusa. Aquilo tinha sido muito fofo da parte de Rachel, ela deve ter ficado feliz por saber que eu estava indo assisti- lá. Ou talvez eu só estivesse sendo idiota, e imaginando sentimentos que jamais existiriam pela parte de rach.

Virou-se para a ruiva e disse com seu melhor sorriso:

- Eu agradeço pelo gesto, mas eu gostaria de pagar por ele. – a ruiva se preparava para protestar mas foi interrompida – Eu sei que Berry pode ser muito teimosa quando quer, e provavelmente falou que eu não pagaria de jeito nenhum, mas eu insisto, e isso pode ficar entre nós, ok? – Virou – se para a atendente logo após piscar para a outra, ainda sorrindo abertamente, deixando uma ruiva incrédula e sem saber o que fazer – Quanto eu te devo?

**Quinn's POV:**

Talvez tenha sido uma má idéia voltar caminhando. Eu sempre me perdia em meus próprios pensamentos, e acabei perdendo a noção do tempo também. Logo após sair de lá, resolvi que queria comprar um vestido novo, e optei por um azul marinho, bem discreto, apertado e com as costas a mostra. Voltei para meu apartamento, mas antes me aproximei do de Rachel, estava silencioso, obviamente ela já estaria se preparando para mais tarde. Abri meu apartamento e corri para o banho.

Enquanto a água escorria pelo meu corpo, comecei a sentir um frio na barriga. E se Rachel percebesse que realmente me odiava? E se minha presença fosse trazer de volta tudo de ruim que ela sofreu no passado? Balancei a cabeça, querendo negar aquilo para mim mesma. Eu mudaria a cabeça dela, mostraria que aquela Quinn não existia mais. Me enrolei na toalha e já me sentia mais confiante. Com os cabelos pingando, e sem me importar, liguei o computador para pesquisar sobre algum restaurante ali perto. Depois de alguns minutos, soltei um sorriso e revirei os olhos, sabia exatamente aonde a levaria. Rachel iria adorar. Eu acho. Ai meu deus e se ela odiar? Respirei fundo e me levantei da cadeira pronta pra ir me trocar, não poderia me atrasar, queria que Rachel a visse ali, sentada na primeira fileira, sorrindo e mostrando meu apoio.

-x-

Entreguei o dinheiro para o taxista, abrindo a porta logo em seguida, sorrindo e dando um aceno com a cabeça para o senhor de cabelos brancos e aparência cansada.

Estava lotado, e percebi que teria que enfrentar mais uma fila. Bufei e comecei a andar, pude perceber muitos olhares em mim, mas apenas desviava e corava furiosamente, eu não gostava mais de atenção, eu preferia passar despercebida, mas isso nunca parecia acontecer. Eu usava meu novo vestido, um salto e uma bolsa pequena combinando, meus cabelos estavam soltos e propositalmente bagunçados, tinha aplicado uma leve maquiagem e usava brincos delicados. Antes de sair dei uma última olhada no espelho, com certa dúvida, mas agora eu sorria, satisfeita comigo mesma, afinal, todos olhavam para mim, e talvez eu tenha arrumado minha postura e andado ao estilo fabray de antigamente. O que? Eu tenho meus momentos ok?

Quando já chegava ao final da fila, senti uma mão me tocando, logo avistei aqueles cabelos ruivos, facilmente perceptíveis, da mesma mulher de hoje cedo. Quando já estava totalmente virada e a observando, ela disse:

- A senhorita vem comigo. Ordens da diva. Nem tente protestar em relação a isso, não queremos deixar ela irritada, não é mesmo?

Diva? As pessoas já estavam a chamando assim? Isso deve deixar Rachel nas nuvens, eu já podia ver um sorriso convencido estampado no seu rosto. Revirei meus olhos internamente, e disse:

- Tudo bem, eu não queria enfrentar uma fila mesmo. – Dei de ombros e acompanhei-a até outro portão, que dava entrada direto para o backstage. Passei por vários camarins, e tenho quase certeza de ter visto um sobrenome muito conhecido em uma das portas, mas logo esqueci quando avistei uma porta onde estava escrito:" Srta. Berry" e logo em baixo, havia uma estrela dourada enorme.

Soltei um suspiro e não consegui me segurar, revirando meus olhos e soltando uma risada.

- Senhorita, algum problema?

- Nenhum, só que Rachel não mudou nada desde a época que eu a conheci – dei uma pausa – Pode me chamar de Quinn. Desculpe, mas qual é o seu nome?

- Sim, Rachel nunca mudou. Quando a conheci ela era muito ingênua e com o tempo ela aprendeu a ser menos doce, porém ela continua a mesma sonhadora de sempre – Ela me olhou pelo canto dos olhos enquanto continuava a me arrastar para a platéia, e eu fiquei curiosa para saber como ela conhecia Rachel tão bem. – Meu nome é Samantha, sou sua agente/amiga/faz-tudo. – e soltou uma risada, com os olhos brilhando de orgulho.

Senti um incômodo, talvez pelo jeito que ela sorria ao falar da minha pequena ou... espera, rachel não é MINHA! Eu tenho que controlar minha boca, ou melhor, meus pensamentos, já estou criando histórias fantasiosas na minha mente e Rachel nem mesmo confia em mim! Ela deixou isso muito claro ontem.

Samantha ainda esperava uma resposta, mas que logo foi esquecida ao chegarem ao local, ela abriu mais uma porta e me mostrou aonde seria meu lugar, a platéia já estava enchendo, e senti uma pontada de orgulho pela Rachel, afinal, aquilo tudo era pra ela, somente para ela.

Acomodei – me no meu acento e olhei em volta, um casal de velinhos estava ao meu lado, de mãos dadas, a senhora sorriu em minha direção,e dei meu melhor sorriso de volta, achando aquilo muito fofo. Do meu outro lado havia uma garota, com uma expressão que me lembrava Berry nos tempos da escola, olhos brilhando, sorriso de orelha a orelha e respiração ofegante. Não pude deixar de sorrir mais ainda. Aliás, perdi a conta de quantas vezes sorri desde que cheguei aqui. Em lima eu costumava acordar e dormir sem soltar um sorriso sequer. Ela me deixava assim, ridiculamente apaixonada...

Não acredito que falei essa palavra, como uma pessoa pode me deixar assim em apenas um dia? Afundei-me na minha cadeira, e foi quando pude ver as luzes diminuindo, e uma Rachel muito concentrada entrando no palco. Logo pude ouvir a voz que me fizera tanta falta, começando as notas da música "mama Who bore me", meu coração se apertou, e passei a encará-la, eu mal conseguia ver ou ouvir as pessoas ao seu redor, eu não queria nem piscar! Meu deus, eu estava com vontade de agarrá-la ali mesmo! Pude ver seu olhar procurando alguém... Espera,ela estava me procurando! Quando finalmente me viu, sorriu com os olhos, mas obviamente apenas quem a conhecia muito bem poderia perceber aquele gesto, acenei com a cabeça e ela voltou a se concentrar, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Estava tudo bem, até eu avistar aquela pessoa. Uma das pessoas que quebrará o coração de Rachel na escola, e eu tenho quase certeza que meus olhos estavam transbordando veneno. Jesse, Jesse St. James, estava entrando no palco, e merda, ele era o par romântico de Rachel! Isso me deixou totalmente irritada, eu mal conseguia prestar atenção no resto, tudo que passava na minha cabeça é como Rachel poderia ter perdoado ele! Será que eles estavam envolvidos? Com certeza sim! Rachel gostava dele, e ainda mais agora, que passava grande parte do seu tempo ao lado dele.

Eu queria sair correndo dali, eu não aguentava mais ficar olhando os dois agindo como um casal, aquilo me tirava do sério, e quando eu achei que nada poderia ficar pior, aquela cena começou... Jesse estava em cima do corpo delicado de Rachel, e abria seu vestido, eu podia ver seus seios, e corei violentamente, olhando para qualquer lugar, menos na direção daqueles dois. Eu estava com nojo daquilo, sabia que era tudo falso, tudo encenação, mas só de imaginar que eles poderiam estar se relacionando na vida real, eu tinha vontade de socá-lo. Respirei pesadamente e quando olhei de volta para o palco, pude ver a cena sendo finalizada, com Rachel soltando um gemido de prazer quando Jesse a penetrava falsamente, óbvio.

****- xxxxxxx-****

****N/A:Eu estou gostando bastante da minha quinn, de contar coisas que não eram tão óbvias na escola... ****

****o que vocês estão achando dela? ****

****E a parte do livro, essa fras,e está escrita no meu,e é um dos motivos do nome que eu uso ser :"Changeant D'avis".****

****Até o próximo capítulo ;) , comentem****

****Xoxo****


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A:BOOOOOOOOOOOOM DIA pra você que passou a madrugada sem dormir e então quando o sol estava saindo você resolveu ficar olhando e escrevendo.**

**Gente, demorei muito? É que aconteceu um probleminha, eu escrevi esse capítulo, mas na hora de salvar deu erro e apagou uma parte dele. Fiquei irritada e sem inspiração, mas essa madrugada, como eu já disse, fiquei escrevendo HAHAHA então...**

**Pra quem não viu a cena de sexo de spring awakening ,ta aqui:**  
><strong>.comwatch?v=nHDnZ-jaSjc**

**é horrível, até eu tenho ciúmes da minha lea ,mas enfim y.y**

**Boa leitura, espero que gostem.**

******- xxxxxxx-******

Rachel ainda podia ouvir os aplausos e assovios que vinham da platéia, mesmo depois de as cortinas terem se fechado e ela já estar voltando para meu camarim. Ao entrar avistou apenas uma rosa, que estava presa a um bilhete:

- nada que eu possa te oferecer se compara a seu imenso talento e deslumbrante beleza.  
>Ass: CDA<p>

Não pode deixar de sorrir, a pessoa que me mandara escrevia de um jeito charmoso, fazendo-o parecer mais velho. Ela nunca havia recebido nada anônimo, apesar de ser uma simples rosa o gesto tinha lhe conquistado, a diva acabou soltando um grunhido triste por não saber quem lhe enviara.

Por um momento ela parou para se olhar no espelho e assim continuou por alguns minutos, conseguira alcançar o que sempre desejou, então porque quando realmente parava para pensar, se sentia tão sozinha?

Sentia tanta falta de seus pais e o mais próximo que chegou de ter um melhor amigo fora Kurt, mas o garoto andava muito ocupado, e ela podia entender seus motivos. A verdade é que mesmo depois de Jesse ter quebrado seu coração ele se tornara o mais próximo que ela tinha como amigo.

Foi quando se lembrou de Quinn, não havia visto saindo de lá, talvez estivesse lhe esperando na porta. Depois de recolher suas coisas rapidamente, e sem olhar pra trás, saiu. Avistou Jesse andando ao lado de Samantha, indo a caminho da porta dos fundos. Apressou o passo e alcançou eles, os dois lhe deram um grande sorriso e se entreolharam dando uma risadinha.

- O que foi? - disse, emburrada

- Rach, querida. Você não tirou a roupa que estava usando na última apresentação - essa foi Sam, tentando parecer profissional.

- Oh - olhei para meu próprio corpo – merda.

- Tudo bem rach, vá se trocar, te esperamos aqui.

- Não! Jesse, avise Quinn que já estou saindo? Por favor? Ela deve estar achando que a abandonei lá fora.

- Quinn? - Jesse engasgou com a própria saliva - QUINN FABRAY ESTA LÁ FORA? E porque diabos ela esta te esperando? Vocês não se odiavam ou algo assim na escola?

Samantha observava tudo aquilo achando muito estranho.

- Como assim? Eu poderia jurar que toda aquela tensão quando Quinn apareceu era pura tensão sexual! Achei que vocês tinham tido um rolo ou alguma coisa assim...

Dessa vez foi Rachel que engasgou, e praticamente teve uma parada cardíaca.

- SAM! Você está louca? - sua voz sairá rouca e fraca.

- Que foi? Nós dois aqui sabemos que você tem um pezinho no arco íris.

- Mas ela é Quinn! Droga! E eu sou hetero!

- Sim rachel, muito hetero.

Samantha concordou com um aceno de cabeça e apressou o passo junto a Jesse que já se virara e estava rindo sozinho.

Rachel foi correndo para seu camarim e trocou de roupa, enquanto chegava novamente na porta dos fundos, estava bufando, ligeiramente irritada com o comentário que não havia saído de sua cabeça.

Encontrou uma Quinn vermelha, e Jesse e Samantha rindo de alguma piada que ela tinha certeza ter algo a ver com rachel e sua sexualidade.

Revirou os olhos na direção de quinn e soltou:

- Seja lá o que esses dois te disseram, por favor, ignore!

- É assim que você trata seus amigos berry? - Jesse estava rindo, gargalhando na verdade e sendo acompanhado novamente por sam.

Quinn continuava em silêncio, olhando para todos os lados, menos para aonde eles se encontravam.

Rachel enlaçou seu braço no de quinn, fazendo - a despertar de aonde quer que ela estivesse e disse:

- vamos quinn, esses dois não merecem nosso tempo.

E saiu andando, arrastando uma quinn frustrada.

Antes que conseguissem se livrar dos dois Jesse deu um mega beijo na bochecha de rachel, lambendo-a ali, gesto que rachel odiava.

-JESSE! Eu te odeio!

- você me ama baby, você me ama.

Rachel bufou e saiu as pressas de lá, sem responder mais nada. Já ouvira o bastante por hoje.

Limpou a bochecha com as costas da mão e logo depois sorriu para quinn. Ela estava maravilhosa, seu vestido era lindo e tenho certeza que ela tinha sido o centro das atenções na entrada. A peguei observando para minha rosa e disse:

- Um admirador secreto! - rachel sorria grandiosamente - Isso é tão legal! Eu fico imaginando como ele deve ser, mais velho, mais novo, alto ou baixo? Talvez seja um ator famoso não querendo se pronunciar! - rach dava pulinhos de alegria fazendo quinn rir bobamente.

- tenho certeza que é uma pessoa muito esperta.

Rachel não havia entendido mas resolveu não questionar e soltou:

- e então? - ela parecia ansiosa e mordia o lábio inferior

- então o que?- quinn erguia sua sobrancelha propositalmente para irritar a baixinha.

- Não vai fazer nenhum comentário? Gostou? Achou interessante? - fez beicinho - odiou?

- Rachel, você continuaria brilhante mesmo se cantasse a pior música de todas.

Rachel respirou fundo, quinn era tão misteriosa e sempre deixava alguma dúvida nas suas respostas, como se estivesse guardando o melhor para si, odiava aquilo.

- então você gostou?

- você esta namorando Jesse? - ela disse, finalmente olhando Rachel nos olhos, soltando o ar como se aquilo estivesse entalado em sua garganta e a impedisse de continuar.

Depois de muitos segundos rachel pareceu lembrar que quinn aguardava uma resposta:

- NÃO! - disse incrédula e balançando freneticamente a cabeça em negação - é claro que não quinn! Porque você acha isso?

Quinn arqueava as duas sobrancelhas agora:

- Por quê? Aquela cena... foi quente. - finalizou pigarreando.

Rachel pareceu ficar extremamente envergonhada enquanto corava:

- Mas nós somos profissionais! Aquilo tudo não passa de uma encenação, e Quinn, a única parte da noite que ficou na sua cabeça foi essa?

- Aposto que ele deve odiar toda essa encenação, não é mesmo? - quinn soltou, com um sorriso totalmente sarcástico enquanto olhava a diva.

- Não responda minha pergunta com outra pergunta fabray!

Quinn continuava sorrindo e ambas permaneceram caladas, um silêncio confortável. Até que quinn disse:

- Eu pretendia te levar de táxi até o restaurante, mas nós meio que já andamos quase o caminho todo. Desculpa, você deve estar cansada e eu estou te cansando mais ainda.

- quinn, eu gosto de andar, olhar as ruas tão calmas, tão diferente do normal, à noite tudo é mais bonito e tranquilo por aqui - sorrisos. Isso estava matando Quinn, que sempre acabava olhando pros lábios da diva.

- Eu também, andar aqui me faz tão bem! Você sempre teve razão em relação à Nova York, deve ser a umidade! – Quinn disse, lembrando que a mesma frase fora dita pela baixinha á uns anos atrás - chegamos!

- Você está falando que eu tenho razão? - Rachel parecia prestes a ter um ataque e olhou na direção dos olhos de Quinn - franziu o nariz pois avistou uma grande entrada de uma churrascaria - Quinn... Eu não como carne. - suspirou fundo, se sentia chateada por ela ter se esquecido, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentia idiota, pois quinn nunca prestara atenção nela na escola, então não deveria de lembrar disso, certo?

- Eu sei! - quinn pareceu não entender e acompanhou o olhar de rach - Rachel! Eu não vou te levar em uma churrascaria! - agora ela parecia ofendida, e revirava os olhos, depois apontou para um lugar mais simples e aconchegante, por fora não se podia ver muito, deixando a pequena entusiasmada para entrar - Nós vamos ali. Não acredito que pensou que eu te levaria em uma churrascaria! Você não come carne! - quinn soava meio boba, pois estava afirmando algo que rachel obviamente sabia.

- eu só, eu só achei que você não se lembrasse...

- Eu acho que eu me lembro muito bem de cada frase sua berry! Você deve ter repetido todas umas 1000 vezes.

Rach se preparou para responder mas foi cortada por uma quinn afobada para entrar no restaurante.

Já sentadas em uma mesa afastada, bem no canto, rachel olhava tudo, maravilhada. O lugar tinha una decoração intencionalmente antiga, havia um homem com aparência elegante tocando um piano de calda, e as luzes eram tão agradáveis. Tudo ali soava tranquilo e aconchegante.  
>- Como una turista viciada em bacon conhece esse lugar e eu não?<p>

Quinn revirou os olhos e aceitou o cardápio de um garçom sorridente, sorridente demais, rachel havia reparado. Ela tentou retribuir o sorriso com a mesma intensidade e soltou um obrigada baixinho, o garçom se recompôs e entregou outro para rachel se afastando relutante logo depois.

- Por favor, será que você pode controlar todo esse seu charme antes que eu vomite no meu prato enquanto aquele garçom beija seus pés?

Quinn levantou seu olhar, que antes estava muito interessado no cardápio e disse:

- O que?

- Ah fabray! Vai me dizer que não percebeu como aquele garoto te encarava! Ele praticamente cuspiu em mim por ter que desviar o olhar de você!

- Meu deus rachel! Quanto drama em uma frase só! - quinn olhou para o garçom rapidamente e entediada e logo depois voltou seu olhar para o cardápio - Não estou interessada.

- por que não? Ele é bonitinho e parece ser um cara legal... Espera - rachel parou curiosa - você esta namorando?

- Não rachel, estou solteira, só não estou interessada e ele é todo seu então.

- Como se alguém fosse ter olhos pra mim enquanto estou ao seu lado.

- Pois deveriam, a única pessoa que eu vejo ao meu lado é uma mulher maravilhosa, com um talento inacreditável e um sorriso que chega a cegar os outros. Você devia se valorizar mais rach, porque você pode. – Quinn disse séria, mas logo voltando a sua expressão divertida - E então, já escolheu o que quer comer?

Mais una vez as palavras misteriosas de Quinn deixavam rachel sem palavras.

- Ah, Er... - abaixou a cabeça, praticamente afundando no cardápio - acho que sim.

- Ótimo, então peça dois, pois eu não consigo achar nada comestível aqui, vou te acompanhar.- disse reencostando as costas na cadeira.

- você é uma péssima conquistadora, fabray. - disse enquanto acenava discretamente para o garçom que logo veio correndo e alegre, dizendo com entusiasmo demais enquanto olhava quinn:

- o que vão querer?

Quinn apenas apontou para rachel, entediada com aquilo.

Rachel falou, um pouco alto demais, para ver se chamava a atenção do pobre garoto enquanto ele se perdia nos olhos verdes de Quinn:

- Nós vamos querer dois desse aqui ok? - disse apontando no cardápio enquanto ele acenava afirmativamente e anotava o pedido.

- E o melhor vinho que você tiver, por favor - essa foi quinn, finalmente se pronunciando.

Ele anotou tudo e se afastou, menos insistente dessa vez, percebendo que a garota não lhe daria atenção.

- Você está diferente quinn - Rachel soltou do nada, enquanto apoiava o rosto nos cotovelos e a observava.

Quinn se remexeu e ajeitou a postura na cadeira:

- é o que estou tentando te mostrar desde que te vi quase de calcinha na sua porta.

- QUINN!- rachel praticamente gritou, incrédula.

- o que foi? Aquele shorts era meio inapropriado para uma estrela da Broadway sair por aí usando, você não acha? – soltou mais um de seus sorrisinhos de lado.

- cala a boca - rach estava corando com a idéia de quinn reparando em suas pernas.

Os pratos chegaram e durante o jantar tudo continuou num clima muito leve. Conversavam sobre tudo. Mas o foco sempre continuava mantido em rachel, ela falou sobre a saudade de seus pais, sobre como foi difícil seu primeiro papel principal na frente de milhares de pessoas e de como sua vida mudara em um piscar de olhos. Quinn fazia comentários, mas sua única vontade era deixar rach falar. Como sentira falta de sua voz e seus olhos brilhando de excitação ao falar se suas paixões.

Quando terminaram de comer mais do que a metade da garrafa de vinho já havia sido consumida, e a maioria tinha sido rachel, que se encontrava no estado bêbada alegrinha.

- Por que você não está namorando quinn? - rachel mudara de assunto do nada ,deixando quinn um pouco desconfortável - se você me dizer que ninguém quer namorar com você eu vou encarar como uma piada, porque se a velha quinn, maldosa e muito irritante, já conquistava caras apenas por respirar, a nova, que pelo que eu pude perceber é misteriosa e extremamente charmosa deve deixar eles excitados com apenas um olhar - rachel ria exageradamente de sua própria piadinha interna e quinn ruborizava .

O som do piano já havia acabado e agora músicas antigas tocavam em um vinil, deixando o ambiente ainda mais agradável.

- Own quinn, você está com vergonha?- rachel se divertia.

- claro que não! - quinn estava irritada com aquele tom de voz rouco de rachel, ela ficava tão mais sexy e, desculpem o comentário totalmente pedreiro, mas ela ficava tão mais gostosa daquele jeito... Deu um pulo quando uma Rachel, transbordando de felicidade levantou- se da cadeira.

- Que foi rachel? - quinn continuava assustada.

- Você não conhece essa música? É linda quinn! Em que mundo você vive?

- No mundo onde nem todas as músicas são de um musical?

Rach ignorou o comentário e puxou Quinn:

- Dança comigo, por favooor- ela insistia com uma voz infantil e beicinho. Droga, ela ficava ainda mais irresistível assim!

Quinn se afastou um pouco, com medo de não conseguisse se controlar se dançasse com tanta proximidade.

- Quiiiiiiinn, por favor - agora ela batia o pé, fazendo birra - então vou chamar o seu admirador- ela disse se virando e assoviando enquanto todos olhavam na direção delas, o garoto viu e já estava correndo até lá mas quinn segurou firme rachel e fez sinal negativo para o rapaz.

- Eu danço com você rachel! Apenas pare de fazer os outros quererem nos expulsar daqui.

Graças a deus ela não havia bebido tanto, e sempre foi bem resistente, então, um pouco contrariada colocou suas mãos na cintura de rachel, tentando não encostar muito, fazendo o contato físico delas ser o mínimo possível, mas rachel se aproximou mais, enganchando seus braços no pescoço de Quinn. Suas pálpebras estavam cansadas, colocou seu rosto no ombro de quinn, que tremeu e tentou se afastar num gesto que deu totalmente errado e ela apenas soltou o ar pesadamente.

- o que foi quinn, ainda tem algum tipo de reação alérgica a mim? - rachel soava rouca e falava muito próxima do ouvido de quinn, o ar quente vindo da garota deixava quinn louca, ela estava praticamente tendo um orgasmo ali mesmo. Mas ao mesmo tempo não queria deixar rachel brava e achando que ela não gostava do toque da garota, então suspirou e segurou no corpo da diva com mais segurança.

Rachel parecia feliz, e isso que importava certo? Mesmo se fosse fazer quinn pirar.

- Eu adoro essa musica - ela dizia, se movimentando lentamente de um lado para o outro – você não adora essa música?

Quinn sorria e achava cada vez mais engraçado berry ligeiramente bêbada.

- sim rach, adoro essa musica - nota mental: procurar saber que música era aquela. – Não acha melhor irmos embora?

Rachel bufou parecendo revoltada, e quando se afastou pra protestar sentiu uma leve tontura, se apoiando mais ainda em Quinn.

- Uhhhhhh...Uhhhn... Rac... er... – Estava cada vez mais difícil pensar com a garota tão perto, ela soltava sua respiração no pescoço da loira a deixando arrepiada – Fica sentada aqui – Quinn praticamente jogou a outra na cadeira mais próxima – eu vou pagar a conta.

Depois de tudo pago e ambas entrarem em um táxi, agora elas estavam descendo na frente do apartamento onde moravam. Quinn segurava Rachel pela cintura, a garota não estava tão bêbada, mas Quinn se preocupava que ela pudesse tropeçar.

O silêncio permaneceu no elevador e só foi cortado quando já estavam em frente a seus apartamentos:

- Me dá sua chave.

- Uhhhm? – Rachel franziu a testa sem entender – Eu não sei...

- Não Sabe o que?

- Aonde ta minha chave...

- Mas...

- Eu deixei minha bolsa no restaurante – agora ela encostara-se à parede se perdendo em pensamentos.

Quinn olhou pro relógio, estava tarde para voltar até lá, e também não queria deixar Rachel sozinha ali, acordaria cedo e buscaria a bolsa.

Depois abriu a porta de seu apartamento, enquanto Rachel continuava perdida.

Quinn revirou os olhos exageradamente:

- Pelo amor de deus quantos anos você tem? – disse enquanto puxava a garota para dentro e a colocava sentada no sofá logo depois se encaminhando até a cozinha.

Rachel pareceu despertar e agora olhava em volta. Era tudo tão arrumado, tão organizado... Seu apartamento sempre fora uma zona, mal parava para sentar no sofá, e nem se lembrava da ultima vez que assistiu algo na sua TV. E sem contar todas as roupas jogadas por toda casa.

Enquanto isso a loira voltava com um copo na mão, entregando para a diva:

- Bebe tudo.

Rachel fazia uma cara infantil, resmungando:

- Eu não quero beber isso Quinn! – Cheirava o líquido enquanto batia os pés no chão.

- Eu não perguntei se você quer beber. Só estou evitando meu assassinato caso amanhã você resolva vomitar no seu público!

Rachel soltou mais alguns resmungos e logo depois virou o copo de uma vez enquanto fazia uma careta exagerada. Entregou o copo para Quinn e tentou tirar suas sandálias, que pareciam extremamente complicadas agora. Quinn empurrou as mãos de Rachel com delicadeza e depois retirou as duas sandálias da garota, pegou um cobertor e cobriu – a, e quando já estava preparada para deixar a outra ali Rachel pareceu protestar:

- Eu não estou com sono.

- Oh Berry, você está sim.

- Quem é você? Minha mãe?

- Quantos anos você tem? Cinco?

Ambas se olharam desafiadoramente, Quinn estava achando aquilo tudo divertido, e aproveitava cada segundo que tinha para zombar de Rachel a deixando com aquela carinha confusa e emburrada.

Rachel bateu a mão no lado do sofá que estava vazio e disse:

- Senta aqui, vamos brincar.

- Brincar Rachel, sério?

Rachel afirmou repetidamente que sim e Quinn sentou-se do seu lado um pouco desconfiada.

- É assim, eu te faço uma pergunta, você responde, depois sem dar opinião nenhuma na minha resposta, você faz uma pergunta, entendeu?

- Sério? – Quinn estava se segurando para não começar a gargalhar ali mesmo, Rachel arrastava a voz, um pouco dramática. Até bêbada ela continuava com seu drama?

- Só quero te conhecer um pouco melhor fabray! Você não me contou nada sobre você.

- Hunf, Ok. Começa.

- Há quanto tempo você está morando em Nova York?

- Me mudei há três dias, ouvi dizer que minha vizinha é uma garota muito famosa! – Quinn zombava – Como quantos fãs você já dormiu?

- Quinn!

- Que foi? Você falou que não podia questionar a pergunta!

- Mas esse não é o tipo de pergunta apropriada!

- Claro que é, me responda Berry! Foram tantos assim?

- Claro que não! Alguns... quatro... – Rachel ficou muito vermelha – Quantos caras você já namorou depois da escola?

Quinn ainda estava ligeiramente chocada com Rachel, quatro? E isso considerando apenas seus fãs, imagina o resto... Urgh, aquilo me deixava estressada e com enxaqueca.

- Achei que essas perguntas não eram apropriadas!

- Você que começou!

- Eu não namorei sério com ninguém depois da escola. Eu só fiquei... com bastante gente.

- Bastante quanto?

- Minha vez de perguntar Berry! - Com quem foi sua primeira vez?

Aquela pergunta já estava engasgada desde a época do colégio. Não responda Finn, não responda Finn, não responda F...

- Finn...

- Ãh.

- Que foi?

- No último ano?

- É.

- Você gostava dele?

- Naquela época eu achava que sim. Depois que me mudei pra cá ele acabou vindo junto, mas me trocou...

- Por uma modelo sem cérebro que estava na sua primeira estréia – Quinn balançava a cabeça, sentindo vontade de dar um soco em Finn.

- Isso! Como você sabe? – Rachel sorria, feliz por algum motivo que ela desconhecia.

- Revistas... – Quinn falou, procurando uma resposta rápida, sem querer parecer uma louca obcecada por famosos.

- Com quantas garotas você já ficou?

- O QUE? – Como ela sabia? E por que isso do nada?

- Que foi fabray? Culpada?

- É claro que não!

- Eu só imaginei... como você andava com Santana e brittany, que talvez você... uh...sabe?

- Eu não fiz sexo com Santana RACHEL!- Quinn corava furiosamente.

- Ok ok, mas você não respondeu minha pergunta!

- ALGUMAS.

- QUANTAS?

- Eu não sei!

- Você perdeu as contas? – Rachel estava com a boca aberta.

- É claro que não! Eu só... Talvez eu estivesse bêbada demais para lembrar!

- Ahh... mas Santana foi uma delas não foi?

- Droga Rachel, por que isso importa?

- Estou tentando descobrir um pouco sobre você!

- Uma vez ok? Beijei Santana uma vez.

Rachel revirou os olhos e disse:

- Santana conseguiu ficar até com você? Fala sério, por que todos a desejavam?

- Bem... Ela é gostosa.

Quinn disse tranquilamente, deixando Rachel ainda mais impressionada.

- Quinn, você acabou de falar igual a um caminhoneiro? Foi isso mesmo que eu ouvi?

Agora Quinn gargalhava, e já estava tendo que limpar as lágrimas dos olhos. – Muito obrigada pela comparação Berry! Mas é verdade! E eu só beijei Santana porque estávamos muito bêbadas, brincando e ela me agarrou!

- Hunf...

- E você Berry, quantas garotas já puderam ter o prazer de te beijar? – Quinn sorria de lado e tocou no lábio da garota provocando arrepios no corpo inteiro de Rachel.

- Uhhn – Rachel pareceu acordar pra realidade e se encolheu no sofá – Nenhuma, eu nunca beijei uma garota, eu sou hetero! – Logo depois deitou no sofá, colocando os pés em cima de Quinn e empurrando-a sutilmente – Preciso dormir Quinn, estou com sono.

- Sério?

- Você repete muito essa frase fabray!

Quinn levantou sem dizer mais nada. Rachel ficou muito nervosa depois daquela pergunta e algo me dizia que ela estava mentindo. Foi até a cozinha e deixou o copo lá, quando voltou, Rachel já dormia.

Perdeu alguns minutos observando a face tão serena da baixinha. Poderia beija – la agora, bem ali, a garota estava tão frágil... Mas é claro que a nova Quinn não se aproveitaria da situação. Então beijou–lhe a testa, seguindo para seu quarto descansar.

****- xxxxxxx-****

****N/A: E então? O que acharam? Desculpa se tem algum erro de escrita, tive que editar esse capitulo correndo...****


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: GEENTE, tinha parado de postar aqui, só estava postando lá na .br, desculpem,esqueci completamente! :/**

**- xxxxxxx-**

Rachel's POV:

Acordei ligeiramente enjoada. Conseguia me lembrar de tudo que aconteceu ontem, porque não tinha bebido tanto assim... Quinn me deu uma bebida muito ruim antes de eu dormir em seu sofá! Era amarga, horrível, ela podia até ter me drogado, ou até mesmo colocado veneno! Não, Quinn não me odeia mais, certo? Seja lá o que ela colocou naquele copo, eu me sentia muito melhor do que em qualquer outro dia que exagerei na bebida...

Levantei, lavei meu rosto e fiz um bochecho, minha boca tinha um gosto péssimo. Depois andei pela casa. Nem tinha notado, mas Quinn não está aqui... Tentei abrir uma porta: trancada... Uh... Estranho... Fui na direção da outra porta e era seu quarto. Eu provavelmente não deveria fazer isso, quer dizer, eu não sou tão intima de Quinn assim, nem sei se ela me considera amiga dela... Mas é claro que meus pensamentos não acompanharam minhas pernas e eu já estava invadindo totalmente sua privacidade. Olhei em volta, o quarto era organizado. Acho que o mais me deixou surpresa foi isso. Quinn era obcecada por limpeza! Era tudo impecável! Que inveja! Vi que sua cama já estava arrumada e em cima havia um livro... Um romance será? Acho que não, não parece ser o estilo dela. Aproveitei que estava sozinha e deitei em sua cama, muito grande pra uma pessoa só em falar nisso... Ela deve trazer muitas pessoas aqui, deve ser isso. Peguei seu livro e comecei a folhear, percebi que não era um livro comum, porque no final as folhas eram brancas,e espera, está escrito em letra de mão... Quinn escreveu aqui, não é um livro? Meu deus, será que é um diário? AA, que vergonha, não posso ler isso! Joguei o livro do outro lado e tampei os olhos. Ok, isso foi meio estúpido... Não tem ninguém aqui, mas eu me sinto como se tivesse sido pega aprontando. Uh... Talvez eu possa dar uma olhadinha... Talvez não seja um diário! Isso, eu leio a primeira página, se não for um diário eu leio, se for, deixo jogado aqui do meu lado. Estiquei-me e foi quando vi uma foto saindo do livro, abri na página certa e junto havia uma carta. Isso definitivamente deve ser um diário! Ok, eu sou uma intrometida mesmo! Não ligo!

Olhei a foto, era uma garotinha, muito linda, tinha os olhos de Quinn e... Espera! BETH! OH MEU DEUS... Ela tem o sorriso presunçoso de Puck. Ela está linda! Nunca mais a vi, já que me afastei da minha mãe, ela nunca quis ter algum relacionamento comigo, e sempre acabava me chateando. Meus pais me amavam e isso que importava. Eu já fui rejeitada pela minha mãe biológica tantas vezes, simplesmente cansei de sofrer e fiquei do lado de quem me ama, de quem cuidou de mim a vida inteira, sem sequer pedir nada em troca. Mas será que Quinn manteve contato com a filha? E com a shelby? Mordi meu lábio inferior um pouco aflita, a idéia de uma shelby tocando a campainha para fazer uma visita a Quinn com sua filha no colo me fazia querer sair correndo daqui agora mesmo... Abri a carta:

**28 de Outubro, 2011**

**"Mamãe. Eu sei que você é uma pessoa muito ocupada, mas eu só queria te contar como as coisas estão com a mamãe shelby. Ela está me ajudando a escrever essa carta, porque ela disse que minha letra está muito feia! Olha só, ela está falando mal da minha letra mamãe! Eu queria que você voltasse a me ensinar a ler e escrever, eu gostava tanto quando você vinha aqui em casa! Mamãe shelby me disse que você foi para Nova York... Por que não me disse tchau? Toda vez que o papai vai viajar ele me da um presentinho e um abraço, eu queria que você tivesse me dado um abraço também! Já faz meses que você não vem me ver. Mamãe shelby também não me fala muito sobre a garota dos musicais que você sempre comprava na primeira fileira mas nunca queria ir comigo e..."**

– Rachel?

Uma Quinn aparentemente nem um pouco satisfeita me observava. Eu estava com lágrimas nos olhos e eu nem tinha um motivo de verdade. Quer dizer, Beth era tão fofa! E eu não entendi direito, mas Quinn não ia visitar a filha a um bom tempo? E que garota dos musicais? Como assim... Dobrei a carta rapidamente e coloquei junto com a foto dentro do livro/diário. Estava com medo da reação dela ao me ver lendo a carta de sua filha, medo que ela pulasse no meu pescoço...

– Desculpa Quinn, eu não quis... er

Mas para minha total surpresa ela sorriu.

– Calma Rachel, eu não vou ficar brava com você... Espera, você só leu a carta né? Você não leu as coisas DENTRO do livro, certo? - Agora ela parecia envergonhada e eu achei fofo.

_Sério Rachel? Você está falando que Quinn está fofa?_

Qual é o problema? Me deixe em paz! Eu acho o que quiser ok!

Lembrei - me que eu devia uma resposta para ela quando olhei para frente e a vi me observando aflita.

– Sim Quinn! Eu juro! Não mexi em nada, é que eu estava olhando e achei que era um livro e ai eu fui abrir e vi que era uma letra, que obviamente era sua letra, e ai fechei o livro e me senti uma intrometida! Mas ai a carta e a foto saíram pra fora e eu não pude evitar... Desculpa - Eu agora olhava pro chão e coloquei uma mecha do meu cabelo instintivamente atrás da orelha.

– Rachel, você tem que aprender a relaxar, sério. Eu não estou brava, só que tem coisas escritas ai... Que... uh... Você me entende?

– Sim, sim! Claro que entendo! Eu não li nada - levantei a mão direita jurando e ela achou engraçado. Ela estava encostada na porta segurando dois cafés e uma sacola.

Ela percebeu me olhar e falou:

– Eu trouxe isso pra você! É que não tem nada vegan aqui em casa, e eu trouxe esse café com leite de soja e eu achei umas bolachas super legais! Eu meio que comi uma parte no meio do caminho... Desculpe por isso - ela sorriu envergonhada - mas tem muitos ainda, ela agora desencostou da porta e veio em minha direção sentando de pernas de cruzadas e de frente para mim. Estendeu a mão pra mim e eu pegue o café que ela segurava.

– Não precisava Quinn! Eu moro aqui do lado, esqueceu? Lá tem tudo vegan, era só... - pausa - aa, minha chave ficou no restaurante - bico - Droga, acho melhor eu ir lá buscar - fui me levantando mas fui parada por uma mão tão delicada e... Cala a boca Rachel -_Tecnicamente você está de boca fechada então... -_Era só o que me faltava, minha consciência querendo me deixar confusa!

–É, eu me esqueci completamente que você morava do meu lado - ela ria, tão fofa - E eu já fui lá e busquei - ela sorriu abertamente agora. Eu percebi que ela estava bem a vontade perto de mim, diferente de ontem, que ficou meio repreensiva em relação às atitudes dela. Me estendeu a bolsa e eu a peguei

– Não precisava! Eu poderia ter ido lá!

– Relaxa Rachel, eu acordei cedo e não tinha nada para fazer. Você estava praticamente morta no meu sofá, eu até cheguei a te cutucar pra ver se estava respirando - Muito engraçado fabray, só eu que reparei que ela anda muito sarcástica? - e então resolvi ir até lá e na volta comprei seu café, agora senta ai e para de se mexer de um lado pro outro.

Sentei de frente para ela de novo e a observei

– Beth está linda... Ela parece tanto com você, e aquele sorriso? Idêntico ao do Puck!

– É... - Ela se remexeu na cama, desconfortável - Eu sinto falta dela...

– Sabe, desculpa mesmo ter lido a carta, mas se isso te deixa mais aliviada, eu não li até o final!

– Não é isso... É só que... Eu ando evitando minha filha.

– Por quê? Ela é tão fofa com você! Disse que shelby anda reclamando de sua letra - sorri.

– Sim - Ela devolveu meu sorriso - Eu costumava ir todos os finais de semana lá para ensinar ela a ler e escrever. Eu cantava para ela também! Mas eu não me sinto confortável com tudo isso sabe... Ela chamando Shelby de mamãe, eu me sinto realmente mal por não estar no lugar dela, eu faria qualquer coisa para voltar no passado, as coisas teriam sido tão diferentes! Eu jamais deixaria minha filha! Ela é linda não é?

Os olhos de Quinn brilhavam de admiração.

– Sim! Ela é muito linda! Tem os cabelos loirinhos iguais o seu! Eu também me sinto mal por não ter participado da vida dela... Afinal, sou meia irmã dela né! Mas Quinn, não fica assim. Ela te ama, e sabe que você também faria qualquer coisa por ela, e que teve seus motivos para não assumir essa responsabilidade! Seria uma adolescente cuidando de uma criança, é muita responsabilidade, coisa que você não tinha na época. Ninguém tinha.

– Eu sei! Mas mesmo assim... Não sei. Rachel?

– Que?

– Você sabe que... Bem, você só a conheceu quando ela ainda era muito pequena... E agora ela cresceu... E eu sinto muito em dizer isso, mas ela não sabe sobre você...

– Como assim? Ela não sabe que sou meia irmã dela?

– Não... Sinto muito mesmo! É que, droga, Shelby me irrita às vezes! Eu sei que ela é sua mãe biológica, mas as atitudes dela são tão idiotas! Se dependesse dela, Beth nem saberia da minha existência. E ela não quis falar sobre você... Mas eu queria que ela se lembrasse, então comecei a assistir musicais com ela... E então comecei a levar ela em musicais... E Puck ia com ela a alguns de seus musicais... Eu dizia a ela que você era especial, mas nunca fui com ela... Claro que comprei ingressos para apresentações de crianças, não iguais aquelas de ontem! - Ela riu - Mas ela sabe sobre você... Eu a fiz saber! Eu achei injusto você perder esse direito sabe. Ela só não sabe que você é meia irmã dela porque a Shelby me proibiu! E agora que não estou lá e Puck foi viajar ela ficou triste pois não tem mais musicais para ir. Acho que ela vai ser uma grande cantora Rach! Ela se parece muito com você.

Estranhei o último comentário. As lágrimas ainda estavam teimando em aparecer. Aquilo tudo era tão diferente do que eu imaginei estar fazendo essa manhã. Conversando com Quinn Fabray, em seu apartamento, ela me contando sobre sua filha e sobre MINHA mãe e ainda dizendo que a filha dela sabe sobre mim?E espera, que ela se parece muito comigo? Ergui as sobrancelhas e ela percebeu o comentário esquisito.

– Quer dizer! Não desse jeito! Mas a personalidade sabe? Ela adora te ouvir cantar, e é viciada em todas os musicais possíveis, principalmente da Broadway. E você não vai acreditar!

– O que? - eu disse, sorrindo enquanto enxugava meus olhos.

– Ela já deve ter assistido Funny Girl mais de umas 100 vezes!

– Ai meu deus, mentira! - Dei pulinhos de alegria - Eu preciso mostrar para ela toda a mágica desse filme. Sabe, Barbra tem um brilho muito grande, eu posso falar cada frase desse filme, eu posso lhe ensinar tantas coisas. Quinnnn eu quero ver a Beth - eu finalizei fazendo biquinho e respirando rápido.

– Oww, calma ai Rach - Rach ,own_! - isso não está me cheirando bem-_Isso é meio impossível.

– POR QUE?

– Porque Shelby acha que ela não te conhece? Porque a gente está em Nova York e elas em Lima? Porque você tem que tirar essas suas mini perninhas daqui e ir apresentar um pornô hoje a noite?

– Quinn! Eu não gosto desse seu sarcasmo - Percebi que havia tomado todo meu café e as bolachas vegans já tinham acabado - Ops, comi todas as bolachas. Sou muito mal educada mesmo!

– É mesmo - Ela disse pegando o pacote e se levantando para jogar no lixo - Atitude típica de divas.

– Quinn!

– Que foi? - Ela se virou de frente para mim - Desculpa, peguei esse péssimo hábito de ser irônica com Santana! Eu não consigo parar mais... - Ela estava rindo muito.

– Achei que você e Santana tivessem parado de se falar a muito tempo...

– Sim... Mas a gente fez faculdade juntas, colegas de quarto... Muita convivência...

– Festas em que vocês ficam bêbadas demais e saem por ai se agarrando? - Levantei uma sobrancelha.

– Mais ou menos isso... - ela escondeu o rosto nas mãos, envergonhada - Por que você faz questão de chegar nesse assunto anã?- Eu sei que esse apelido pode soar meio ofensivo e talvez a alguns anos atrás realmente tivesse essa intenção, mas agora eu sei que ela só está brincando, seu tom de voz é tão inofensivo, e não me perguntem porque mas eu sei que ela não quer me ferir.

– Eu simplesmente não consigo acreditar que você ficou com ela! Eu a odeio!

– Por quê? Santana é uma pessoa legal, e ela amadureceu muito. Claro que ela ainda é a Santana, então não podemos exigir muitas mudanças ou ela se transformando em uma pessoa doce. Mas você nem a conhece mais! A odeia por que? Por causa de seus namoradinhos terem ficado com ela? - Quinn ergueu uma sobrancelha

– Nada disso Quinn! - bico - Eu só... Não sei, talvez você tenha razão... Eu realmente preciso ir agora ok?

Ela tirou o sorriso do rosto e suspirou.

– Ta bom, já que você tem que ir mesmo. Mas a gente se fala né?

– Sim Quinn! Claro que sim. A gente pode sair qualquer dia, ir a alguma festa, sei lá... Você parece tão sozinha aqui. - Eu disse, já saindo do quarto e indo em direção a porta. Peguei meus sapatos e meu casaco jogado no sofá, ia abrir a porta mas ela me ultrapassou e abriu antes.

– Sim rach, com certeza, a gente sai sim. Eu realmente ando meio sozinha, mas sem problemas, já me acostumei. E a propósito, eu adorei sair com você ontem. E foi realmente ótimo conversar com você - Ela se aproximou e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

– Err - eu disse virando para a porta e quase dando de cara na parede - Eu também adorei sua companhia Q. - Dei meu último sorriso antes de girar a chave do meu apartamento e praticamente correr para dentro.


	6. Chapter 6

QUIINN POV`S

– Alô? - atendi o mais grossa possível.

– Sra. Fabray? Aqui quem fala é a Lucy, secretária de seu pai.  
>- OH! Desculpe-me Lucy, eu vi o telefone do escritório do meu pai e imaginei que fosse ele. E por favor, quando você vai começar a me chamar só de Quinn?<br>- Desculpe Sra. Fab... Quinn. Ordens de seu pai.  
>- E por acaso ele tem um papel assinado pedindo para ser chamado de Senhor Fabray? - eu disse zombando e rindo.<br>- uh... Na verdade tem sim - meu sorriso morreu - ele nos mandou assinar documentos e as regras continham essa condição...  
>- Não se preocupe Lucy, não a nada melhor do que fazer una faxina e jogar coisas desnecessárias fora, tipo documentos sem importância.<br>A ouvi soltando uma risadinha mas ficou séria ao dizer:  
>- Acho que o Sr. Fabray não ficaria muito feliz com isso Quinn.<br>- Eu não fico muito feliz por ter sido gerada pelo espermatozóide dele e não é por isso que eu saio por aí reclamando! - Lucy agora gargalhava alto e eu não pude deixar de rir também, gostava de manter esse relacionamento amigável com todos os funcionários, apesar de meu pai dizer para fazer ao contrário, mas eu já havia passado por cima de muitas pessoas, e posso lhes garantir isso não trás vantagem alguma na vida, pelo contrário, te faz ficar solitário.

– Afinal, o que ele quer?  
>- Ele me pediu para te ligar e perguntar por que não veio imediatamente para o escritório ao chegar a Nova York, e ontem nada de nos conceber sua bela presença também? - ela dizia com uma voz grossa, tentando imitá-lo, eu achei muito engraçado - Quinn, venha aqui hoje, antes que seu pai vá até aí te buscar, por favor - ela agora tinha voltado a sua voz normal e ela parecia preocupada.<p>

Me espreguicei no sofá e soltei um pequeno gemido enquanto suspirava  
>- Eu não tenho opção né? – não esperei ela responder, já sabia a resposta - já estou indo... e Lucy?<br>- Sim?  
>- Café muito forte ou mais fraco?<br>- Que?  
>- Como você gosta do seu café?<br>- Ah! Eu gosto dele bem forte mas não se preocupe com isso Sra. Fabray  
>- QUINN!- Disse em tom de brincadeira antes de desligar e me rastejar até o quarto para colocar alguma roupa.<p>

Ao sair do apartamento devidamente vestida com uma roupa preta social e cabelos presos em um coque avistei uma cena no mínimo cômica. Rachel parada em frente ao elevador, olhando para os lados como se estivesse esperando algum tipo de ataque alienígena, e o que mais me fez rir: ela usava um casaco que ia ate seus pés e possuía uma gola muito maior que seu pescoço delicado, seus cabelos estavam escondidos em um chapéu que cobria toda sua cara, tudo isso "combinado" com um óculos de sol gigantesco.

Me aproximei lentamente já que ela parecia ocupada demais com o... Nada?  
>Fiz a voz mais séria e misteriosa que eu conseguia naquela situação:<p>

- Com licença minha senhora, mas acabei de bater na porta da minha vizinha e percebi que nenhum som saiu de lá, também pude notar que você veio da mesma direção e estou me perguntando se você não é algum tipo de assassina em série ou a escondeu nesse seu super casaco e agora está a seqüestrando. Considerando que Rachel é bem pequena isso não seria muito difícil - parei, rindo tanto que lágrimas caiam dos meus olhos.

Ela estremeceu ao sentir minha voz perto de seu ouvido como um sussurro e soltou uma risada que fez meu coração parar de bater por alguns segundos:

- QUINN! - ela tirou os óculos e agora dava tapinhas no meu braço, ela era tão fofa fazendo isso, céus, daqui a pouco vou falar que é fofa só por respirar, não que ela já não seja, enfim...

Fingi surpresa e disse:  
>- OH MEU DEUS - coloquei a mão na boca, falsamente surpresa - RACHEL BARBRA BERRY, NÃO ACREDITO, EU PRECISO DE UM AUTÓGRAFO!<p>

- Quinn! Para! - ela sorria tão perfeitamente que eu só sentia vontade de continuar fazendo qualquer brincadeira idiota para ela não parar nunca.

Segurei suas mãos que ainda me batiam delicadamente e a encarei  
>- Eu poderia te processar por agressão física Berry - sorri de lado - sorte sua que sou rica e não preciso de sua fortuna. Maaaas, o que eu queria mesmo agora é entender porque você estava aqui parada como se tivesse um maníaco te perseguindo?<br>- Você não vai acreditar! - ela disse se aproximando e antes de sussurrar olhou pros lados de novo - fotógrafos! Me acharam! 

Como ela conseguia isso? Eu estava com um mau humor tão grande por ter que olhar para a cara do meu pai hoje e só foi eu ver ela que minha carranca se transformou em um sorriso e minhas piadas surgiam instantaneamente.

–Jesse foi abrir a janela da sala hoje e...

– Jesse – Ergui uma sobrancelha.

– Sim – Ela pareceu não perceber meu desgosto e continuou – Jesse foi abrir a janela da sala e a primeira coisa que viu foram flashes. Sabe ser famosa não é tão bom assim! E eu nem sou muito, sou conhecida na Broadway, mas não é como se tivesse milhares de fãs adolescentes querendo arrancar um pedaço de mim.

– Ainda não – sorri

Ela devolveu meu sorriso e seus olhos brilharam

– Você acha que algum dia vou ter tantos fãs assim?

– Claro que sim Rach. É só uma questão de tempo antes de você se tornar a próxima Barbra.

Ela me agarrou, literalmente, envolvendo seus bracinhos na minha cintura e apertando. Ela estava chorando? Como assim? O que eu fiz?

– O que foi Rachel? O que eu disse? – tentei não abraçar de volta mas minhas mãos acabaram indo parar em seus cabelos e ficaram por ali fazendo carinho.

– Você não disse nada. Quer dizer, nada que me faça ficar triste. Mas ninguém nunca disse isso pra mim e você sabe como eu sou!

– Intensa? Dramática? – Beijei sua testa enquanto ela se separava ao ver que o elevador finalmente tinha chegado, e Jesse estava lá com aquela cara de convencido dele.

Pude ver seu sorriso presunçoso de longe e logo depois ele soltou:

– Ora, quem diria que algum dia eu veria essa cena! – Se virou para Rachel – Vamos meu amorzinho? – Esticou a mão para ela que rapidamente se agarrou nele, com um sorriso brincando nos lábios – Eu já despistei os fotógrafos.

– Sério? – Ela parecia muito feliz ao lado dele, aquilo me embrulhava o estomago. O que ele estava fazendo no apartamento dela afinal? Oh Fabray, o que você acha? – Obrigada Jesse! – Ela passou o braço em volta da cintura dele e continuou – Como você fez isso? Eles são bem insistentes...

– Sabe como é, foi fácil, eu só desci lá e joguei todo meu charme para eles.

Rachel revirou os olhos e eu fiz o mesmo. Como ele era convencido.

– O que foi Fabray? Vai dizer que não sente nenhuma atração por mim? Eu sou charmoso, sou engraçado e além de tudo tenho uma voz que qualquer um gostaria de ter.

Rachel me observava agora.

– Descobriu meu pequeno segredinho hein Jesse? Sou completamente apaixonada por você e todas suas qualidades, Como descobriu? – Disse, passando no meio dos dois que estavam na frente do elevador e fazendo eles se separarem.

Eles entraram logo atrás de mim, Jesse estava com aquele olhar, se preparando para zombar de mim, mas o cortei antes mesmo dele começar – O que você estava fazendo no apartamento da rach afinal? – Eu não devia ter perguntando, não é problema meu!

– Transando com ela, óbvio. – Ele disse sério.

Engasguei com minha própria saliva e tenho certeza que Rachel estava mais vermelha que um tomate.

– JESSE! – Ela bateu nele, bem mais forte do que na primeira vez.

– O que eu fiz? – Ele fingiu surpresa.

– Nós não estávamos... Uh... Transando – Ela enfiou o rosto no pescoço de Jesse, com vergonha – É que você sabe que sou perfeccionista e achei que Jesse não estava dando tudo de si em uma cena e acabou ficando tarde, por isso ele dormiu em casa. No OUTRO quarto – ela deu ênfase nessa frase, lançando um olhar reprovador para ele.

Eu estava ardendo de ciúmes, apesar de Rachel parecer estar sendo sincera e já ter me falado que eles não tinham um relacionamento, mas não pude deixar de soltar uma piada:

– Que cena? A que vocês fazem sexo? – Dei um sorriso muito sarcástico enquanto nós três saiamos do elevador. Jesse gargalhou e estendeu a mão no ar para eu bater.

– Eu gosto do jeito que você pensa fabray. – Olhou para Rachel – Eu gosto dela!

Rachel revirou os olhos de novo, cruzando os braços, emburrada.

– Eu odeio vocês. – E entrou no carro, impaciente.

– Eu vejo vocês depois – eu disse, sorrindo para Jesse e ele acenou com a cabeça.

Depois de um tr_â_nsito nada agradável, que eu com certeza vou demorar para me acostumar, de comprar dois cafés e de me perder algumas vezes eu finalmente cheguei ao tal escritório do meu pai. Desci do carro, respirei fundo e entrei. A primeira pessoa que vi foi Lucy. Ela era a secretária de segurança dele, que ele confiava para tudo, e por isso foi a escolhida para vir junto com ele para Nova York. Ela era linda e inteligente e eu ficava me perguntando por que ela perdia seu tempo com meu pai. Olhei mais atentamente para ela e sorri de lado, revirando meus olhos internamente. Óbvio que eu sabia o motivo. Pelos dois motivos que falei. Meu pai era um babaca mesmo, não duvido nada que tentasse se aproveitar da garota.

– Oi Lucy – disse, abrindo um sorriso e estendendo o café para ela.

– Oi Quinn! – Ela olhou para minha mão – Não precisava! Eu falei! Quanto eu te devo?

– Lucy, não se preocupe com isso e até parece que vou deixar você me pagar. - Me virei para o outro lado ao ouvir vozes vindas de uma sala – Cadê ele?

– Já deve aparecer aqui logo, estava em uma reunião.

– Ok – Sentei – me na cadeira mais próxima e esperei. Alguns segundos depois a porta se abre e vejo aquela figura que tanto me atormentava. Meu pai. Ao qual eu nem me referia a esse nome. Era apenas Russell e para ele eu era apenas Quinn. Como se ambos fossemos apenas colegas de trabalho se respeitando.

Logo após se despedir sorridente de quem quer que fosse que estivesse naquela sala ele veio em minha direção:

– Quinn, gostaria mesmo de saber o porquê de você não ter aparecido esses dois dias para trabalhar. Eu te trouxe para essa cidade porque queria alguém que me ajudasse com os negócios, e não que faltasse no primeiro dia por ter se perdido no encanto desse lugar. Se você quer trabalhar comigo trate de cumprir horários.

– Eu não quero trabalhar, você está me obrigando, caso não lembre.

– Não vamos discutir, a sua sala fica ao final do corredor. E de agora em diante Lucy irá te seguir em todas as saídas, ou em reuniões com clientes.

– Sério mesmo Russell? Eu tenho quantos anos agora?- Eu disse, furiosa.

– Tenho minhas dúvidas. Você é sempre muito infantil. Então vai ser tratada como uma criança.

Revirei os olhos, sério mesmo que eu estava tendo aquela conversa?

– Ok. Só me deixe em paz. – Sai batendo o pé, com Lucy carregando uma pilha de papéis atrás de mim.

Enquanto isso, longe dali, uma morena totalmente distraída descansava em seu camarim. A única coisa que estava em sua cabeça era uma loira de olhos esverdeados. Estava confusa demais, só fazia dois dias que Quinn tinha aparecido na sua porta, literalmente. E agora? Elas eram amigas? Sentia-se tão a vontade perto dela, era como se sempre tivessem sido amigas, apesar de todo o passado horrível que elas tinham. Quinn já havia lhe passado seu celular, e a baixinha estava louca para arrumar qualquer desculpa para falar com ela. Suspirou e resolveu parar de se castigar:

Heey Quinn :), O que você vai fazer hoje à noite? – R

A loira, ao sentir seu celular vibrar e ver de quem era a mensagem se assustou. Seu coração acelerou e ela se sentia uma adolescente apaixonada. Lucy não havia parado de falar sobre assuntos muito chatos desde quando entrou na sala. E os pensamentos estavam longe. Mais precisamente em uma certa diva.

Uh... O que você pretende me oferecer Berry? – Q

Jantar comigo, no meu apartamento hoje à noite e depois nós podíamos assistir um filme, não sei... – R

Porque será que sinto uma segunda intenção por trás disso? – Q

Rachel sorriu ao ler. Claro que tinha segundas intenções. Quinn, na minha cama. Essa era sua intenção. Depois de balançar a cabeça e ficar amedrontada com tais pensamentos, respondeu:

Ok, você me pegou. Jesse está me enchendo para ajudar ele a ensaiar aquela cena de novo. Os diretores brigaram com ele pela falta de concentração. E ele simplesmente se convidou para ir à minha casa, e eu não queria agüentar ele sozinha de novo. Por favoooor Quinn ): - R

Uh, você está implorando por minha companhia? Que honra, uma estrela da Broadway me bajulando. Eu aceito, com uma condição: Bacon. Eu preciso de muito bacon para agüentar Jesse por mais de meia hora no mesmo ambiente que eu – Q

Então você quer que eu sacrifique animais inocentes só para você se satisfazer? – R

É pegar ou largar anã – Q

Ok. Você venceu. Alguns animais vão ter que morrer por sua causa. - R

Quinn revirou os olhos ao ler aquilo. Antes que pudesse responder, chegou outra mensagem:

Sabe, eu nem tive a oportunidade de perguntar. Mas por acaso você estava saindo da jaula hoje de manha de terninho e cabelo preso? Ok. Aquilo foi muito estranho. Sempre te imaginei indo trabalhar em algum lugar onde pudesse usar vestidos. E em falar nisso, você ainda não me explicou aonde trabalha. Você ainda não me contou quase nada. Hoje à noite arranco tudo de você fabray . Oito horas, na minha casa. Não gosto de atrasos, xoxo – R

Quinn deu um sorriso triste. Ainda tinha muita vergonha e ansiava contar aquilo para Rachel. Lucy percebeu que a loira não prestara a mínima atenção em todo seu discurso e resolveu ficar quieta, organizando os papéis.

Foi quando Quinn levantou o olhar e teve uma grande idéia. Lucy percebeu o olhar em cima dela e ergueu as sobrancelhas, assustada:

– Quinn?

– Ei Lucy, o que você vai fazer hoje à noite? – Eu disse, sorrindo travessa.

– Uh... Nada. Vou para casa... Por quê? Tem alguma reunião que não estou sabendo?  
>– Na verdade não é bem uma reunião. O que você acha de jantar comigo? E com dois amigos?<p>

Talvez vocês não entendam o porquê de eu estar chamando Lucy. Mas era uma forma de me aproximar um pouco e também. Além disso, eu iria empurrar ela para Jesse, deixando minha Rachel (sim, minha) em paz.

Ela parou por um momento e abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, eu a interrompi:

– Nós vamos passar muito tempo junto, eu só quero te conhecer melhor. Eu sou a filha do chefe, mas diferente dele, eu não mordo – sorri.

Ela devolveu o sorriso, achando aquilo engraçado. Reconsiderou o convite e resolveu aceitar

– Ok Quinn, eu vou com você. Que horas?

– Nós saímos daqui e já vamos direto lá. Essa pessoa é minha vizinha.

– E qual o nome dela? Só para eu não chegar lá perdida...

– Rachel. Rachel Berry.

Ela literalmente deu um gritinho. E eu tive certeza que minha audição tinha sido prejudicada.

– O que foi Lucy? Você esta bem?

– Rach... Ra...Rachel BERRY? A CANTORA?

Sorri de orelha a orelha. Então aparentemente eu era a única que não sabia que Rachel era tão conhecida?

– Sim Lucy, ela mesmo! Eu sou a única que não sabia o quanto ela é famosa?

– Em que mundo você vive Quinn? – Ela parou e ficou vermelha – Desculpe.

– Ei, nada disso. Comece a me tratar como uma amiga ok? Pode me xingar, zombar e ser sarcástica. E sem desculpas. Mas e então, você vai?

– Claro que eu vou! Meu deus, eu vou conhecer ela. E ela é sua vizinha, eu mal posso acreditar nisso!

Eu estava começando a me arrepender. Eu queria empurrar Lucy para cima do Jesse e ela agora babava ao falar de Rach. Isso não era nada bom.

Eu estava com ciúmes. Ciúmes de uma garota que eu estava tentando conquistar a confiança aos poucos. Uma garota famosa, que tinha vários caras babando por ela. E pelo jeito garotas também.

Afastei esse pensamento e interrompi Lucy de seus monólogos sobre Berry

– Ei Lucy, aonde estão aqueles contratos que meu pai te fez assinar? Estou precisando mesmo me distrair, acho que queimair papéis é uma ótima distração.


	7. Chapter 7

Quinn já havia terminado de organizar sua sala e estava muito cansada. Seu pai havia lhe dado muito trabalho, e Lucy passou a tarde inteira ligando para clientes, marcando reuniões e ainda mostrou como ela deveria organizar seus papéis. Elas foram almoçar juntas e passaram um bom tempo conversando. Quinn estava feliz por finalmente conversar com alguém, se distrair.

– Quinn, mas eu não entendo! Você sempre me pareceu muito de acordo com seu pai. Quando chegava à empresa estava sempre emburrada e nunca nem olhou na minha cara. Desculpe falar assim, mas eu achei que você fosse igual a ele – Lucy falava, se arrependendo logo depois e ruborizando.

– Talvez a um tempo atrás eu estivesse me tornando exatamente ele. Toda a "educação" que ele me deu foi errada. Eu não sou mais a Quinn antiga. Eu mudei e desculpa por nunca ter falado com você antes...

Ela sorriu

– Sem problemas Quinn. Depois de tudo que você me contou até posso te entender... Mas ainda não consigo acreditar que está tão sozinha! Você é linda, inteligente e tem uma personalidade tão diferente... Nunca pensou em esquecer seu pai e seguir seus sonhos? Ir atrás das pessoas que você tanto gostava mas nunca demonstrou no seu passado?

Quinn ficou extremamente envergonhada com os elogios e disse:

– Obrigada Lucy. Mas você não pode falar nada – soltou, falsamente incrédula – Porque uma garota como você perde seu tempo trabalhando com meu pai?

– Você não respondeu MINHA pergunta, mas... Eu tenho motivos. Seu pai paga muito bem, eu faço faculdade de gastronomia e preciso de dinheiro para um dia abrir meu próprio restaurante. É por isso que eu aguento tudo de boca fechada, tentando sempre ser a melhor, quanto mais eu me mostrar prestativa a ele, mais eu ganho, então... - ela deu de ombros e eu sorri.

– Uau! Eu esperava alguma resposta tipo: "sou gostosa e durmo com o patrão para ele pagar tudo que eu quero". Acho que te subestimei um pouquinho.  
>Ela fingiu ficar brava e me deu um tapa no braço, depois nós duas rimos.<p>

A conversa seguiu assim, tranquila, até a volta ao escritório aonde elas continuaram o trabalho. Já estava escurecendo quando as duas resolveram ir embora, Quinn sabia que Rachel odiava atrasos, não queria se atrasar nem um minuto, e ainda queria trocar de roupa, por algo mais confortável. Lucy não tinha um carro e por isso entrou no acento de carona. Ao chegar ao prédio cumprimentou o segurança com um rápido aceno de cabeça, com medo de perder o horário.

– calma Quinn, o mundo não vai acabar!

Elas já estavam no elevador e acho que o nervosismo já estava aparecendo.  
>- Rach não gosta de atrasos.<p>

– rach?... Uhn... Meu deus, por um momento eu esqueci que estou prestes a conhecer RACHEL BERRY!- Sim, ela gritou de novo - Será que eu posso pedir um autógrafo? Ou ela vai se irritar? E se ela não quiser que uma estranha participe do jantar? - Lucy roia as unhas enquanto Quinn ria do desespero da garota.

– Você esta soando como Rachel BERRY! HAHAHA... Deixa que eu peço um autógrafo, e ela não morde, é bem legal e não para de falar, acho que vocês vão se dar bem.

Fui em direção a porta do meu apartamento e coloquei a chave, Lucy me olhou indignada e parei o que estava fazendo:

– Que foi?

– Vo... Voc..Você tem a chave do apartamento dela?

Soltei novamente uma risada

– Lucy, eu gosto de você sabia? Claro que não, esse é meu apartamento... Vamos trocar de roupa rapidinho, eu te empresto uma.

– Ah... – ela sorriu bobamente e entrou.

–-x-

DING DONG

Rachel POV'S

Tenho certeza que estou agindo que nem idiota pra variar. É tudo que eu faço desde que Quinn chegou. Eu fui abrir a porta inocentemente e praticamente desmaiei com tanta beleza. Ok, estou sendo dramática, mas eu tenho razão! Ela estava com um shorts jeans curtíssimo e uma camiseta azul marinha de mangas compridas, tão simples, mas tão linda... Seus cabelos bagunçados e aquele sorriso lindo no rosto. Está cada vez mais difícil fingir que não sinto atração por mulheres com ela tão próxima. O que estou falando? Não sinto atração por mulheres. Não sinto nada, só admiro a beleza delas.

Mas alguma coisa sempre tem que estragar, e quando finalmente consegui tirar meus olhos das pernas dela, avistei uma garota morena, de olhos verdes e bem bonita ao lado dela. Sorri falsamente e minhas mãos apertaram mais ainda a maçaneta da porta:

– Oi Quinn... Oi, você... – escancarei a porta fazendo bico e abrindo espaço

– Calma Rach, você não quer nem saber o nome dela?

NÃO.

– Desculpe Quinn, eu acho que fui pega de surpresa!

Essa garota tinha o perfume de Quinn? Ok, isso era estranho demais. Quem é ela? QUEM É ELA QUINN?

Estendi a mão e falei:

– Prazer, meu nome é Rachel Berry, e o seu é...?

– LUCY! LUCY HAYMODS!

Eu olhei para Quinn com medo e ela estava segurando uma risada e batendo as mãos na testa.

– Lucy é uma grande fã sua Berry, já viu todas as suas apresentações na Broadway e tem pôsteres seus espalhados pelo quarto, igual a uma adolescente.

Levantei as sobrancelhas, agora eu estava mais interessada na garota. Se ela era minha fã, podia ser até que nos déssemos bem.

– Mentira! – a garota beliscou Quinn e olhou em minha direção – Eu já assisti todas suas apresentações sim, mas não tenho pôsteres!

Já estávamos todos sentados na sala, Jesse estava pedindo pizzas, com bacon para a Quinn carnívora, e vegetariana para mim.

– Mesmo? E qual foi a sua preferida? – Ok. Eu estava testando ela.

– Wicked! Definitivamente! Sua atuação foi impecável. Eu acho que fui assistir mais de três vezes quando saiu em cartaz.

Ok. Ela passou no teste.

Sorri de orelha a orelha para ela e depois para Quinn que me observava. Ai meu deus, porque ela me olha desse jeito?

Jesse se juntou a nós e como sempre foi bem inconveniente, sentando no meio entre eu e Lucy.

– Então Fabray, quem é seu novo brinquedinho? – Olhou para Lucy.

– Cala a boca Jesse – Eu disse, irritada

– Deixa Rachel – ela sorriu para mim, e ai meu deus, sua mão tocou a minha. – Eu não tenho brinquedinhos Jesse. Essa é minha amiga Lucy, secretária do meu pai.

Interrompi os dois:

– Então você trabalha com seu pai?

– Você não contou para ela Quinn? – Lucy parecia indignada

– Não...

– Não. Ela está me escondendo tudo – eu cutuquei Quinn – Me fala Lucy, o porquê disso?

Lucy tomou fôlego para falar mas Quinn a interrompeu:

– Eu só não queria falar porque eu sinto vergonha disso. Você realizou seus sonhos rach. Eu só segui aquilo que meu pai foi falando. E eu me sinto muito mal por isso.

Own, como assim?

– QUINN! Para com isso. Eu jamais julgaria você por isso. Eu me lembro muito bem que seu pai era muito assustador...

– Verdade. Eu tenho anos de experiência, definitivamente ele me assusta. – Lucy afirmava freneticamente com a cabeça – Mas então, eu estava conversando com a Quinn sobre isso hoje no almoço, e eu realmente acho que ela deveria abandonar o pai dela e seguir seus sonhos.

Quinn estava almoçando com ela? E contando sobre sua vida? Ela não quis me contar nada. Hunf.

– Quais são seus sonhos fabray? – Jesse interrompeu antes que eu fizesse a mesma pergunta, olhei para Quinn atônita.

– Acho que não te interessa Jesse – Quinn ergueu a sobrancelha, ameaçadoramente

– Por que você não conta?

– Porque não Lucy! Eu tenho vergonha... Acho que eu sonho muito alto. Eu nem contei tudo, só uma parte.

Ok, porque Lucy sabe e eu não? Eu quero saber, me conte Quinn!

Eu tive que protestar:

– Eu quero saber Q! Eu te contei tantas coisas já. Olha como eu sonhava alto na escola, eu sonhei em entrar na Broadway,e olha onde estou agora. – fiz bico.

– Verdade, mas você tem talento! E quando estava bêbada então, contou tudo!

Revirei os olhos:

– Não exagera, eu nem estava tão bêbada assim. Eu me lembro de tudo que você perguntou.

– Lembra mesmo? Até daquela parte?

– Que parte? – Será que soltei alguma coisa que não devia?

– AQUELA! Uhhh, acho que você não lembra Berry – Quinn estava brincando comigo, percebi isso quando ela revirou os olhos e riu, quando eu ia protestar a campainha tocou. Eram as pizzas.

Comemos todos conversando sobre assuntos aleatórios. Fiquei com um certo ciúmes quando Quinn chegou com essa garota, mas afinal, Quinn era hétero certo? Eu estava com ciúmes das amigas dela? Qual é o meu problema? Quando terminamos eu e Lucy havíamos começado um diálogo sobre a Broadway, sobre os musicais, ela me perguntava qual eu tinha gostado mais, qual eu ainda queria fazer parte e eu respondia tudo muito empolgada. Reparei que Quinn parecia alegre conversando com Jesse no outro canto da sala, então resolvi deixá-los se entenderem.

Depois de um tempo reparei que Quinn bebia sem parar, como se não tivesse nada melhor para fazer, ela percebeu meu olhar, se levantou e veio em minha direção, me agarrou pelo braço e nem tive chance de protestar.

Ela me arrastava para o quarto mesmo eu afirmando que ela podia conversar comigo na sala mesmo. Ela resmungava algo inteligível e fazia una cara fofinha unindo as sobrancelhas.

Ela trancou a porta do meu quarto e afinal como ela sabia que era meu quarto? Eu e ela estávamos um pouco bêbadas, nada exagerado, só um pouco alegrinhas. Acho que ela forte para bebida, pois eu havia bebido tão pouco, e já estava tontinha, ela parecia bem...

- Sua amiga é muito legal Quinn! Confesso que quando você chegou com ela fiquei um pouco irritada... – Falei, tentando quebrar aquele silêncio - Ela me olhava com cara de louca mas depois ela começou a listar todos meus musicais aos quais ela já havia assistido, e como ela admirava minha voz... A conversa com ela estava muito interessante!

– Estava Rachel? - Quinn me olhava de um jeito indecifrável, com os braços cruzados- esta se divertindo com a Lucy?  
>- hun... Você não esta?<p>

- a claro, ficar sentada ouvindo sobre Jesse e seu ego gigantesco é muito divertido!

– Por que você está brava? Eu achei que você quisesse que fosse legal com ela...

– Sim, mas não precisa ser TÃO legal assim. Você mal falou comigo depois do jantar – Quinn estava batendo o pé que nem criança. FOFO.

– Quinn, Por que você trouxe ela? – Eu queria saber o verdadeiro motivo.

Ela suspirou:

– .

– O que?

– Eu queria que o Jesse gostasse dela e te deixasse em paz e ai nós duas poderíamos ficar conversando enquanto eles se entendiam. Você não queria saber mais sobre mim? Então, eu estava disposta a te responder o que quisesse. – ela passou a mão no cabelo – Mas ai eu descobri depois de convidá-la que ela era tipo a sua "fã número 1" e que ela já assistiu cada pedacinho de suas apresentações, e eu sou uma péssima pessoa que esperou todo esse tempo para criar coragem de falar com você, e eu só fiz isso porque trombei com você no corredor – ela disse num fôlego só.

Ergui as duas sobrancelhas:

– Calma Quinn. Não fala assim! E por que você tinha que criar coragem? – Eu falei, me aproximando sem motivo.

– Porque eu já te fiz muitas coisas ruins... – ela desviou o olhar.

– Não me parece um bom motivo para esperar tanto tempo... Qual o verdadeiro motivo? – Eu precisava saber o por que daquilo tudo. Porque ela queria se aproximar de mim, e descobrir se lá no fundo ela sentia o mesmo que eu agora. Eu não tinha certeza do que era, mas desde que Quinn voltou, tudo pareceu fazer sentido. Isso é tão clichê, eu não sei, simplesmente não entendo o que está acontecendo.

Quinn se aproximou de mim, eu podia sentir sua respiração batendo no meu rosto e minhas pernas tremeram. O que eu estava fazendo? Eu sei que Quinn é maravilhosa, e que corpo... Mas eu jurei que nunca mais beijaria uma garota, eu não posso!

Mas ela tem um cheiro tão bom...

Mas é Quinn Fabray! Ela supostamente me odeia! Ou não... Ela já disse que não, e que quer se redimir...

Mas se redimir não significa ir pra cama comigo!

Sai de meus pensamentos quando ela começou a enrolar uma mecha do meu cabelo no seu dedo, nossas testas estavam muito próximas e eu nem havia percebido. O silêncio era tão confortável, eu queria beijá – la agora, eu preciso... Mas nunca que vou tomar a iniciativa. Não queria ser rejeitada por ela.

Quinn ainda brincava com meu cabelo e foi quando Jesse berrou:

– Ei Rach, meu amor, vamos assistir a um filme?

Nenhuma de nós se mexeu, Quinn agarrou minha cintura possessivamente e disse num sussurro:

– Manda eles irem embora Rach, por favor.

Mordi meu lábio enquanto todas as partes do meu corpo derretiam. Seu hálito tão próximo estava me matando, e todo meu corpo se arrepiou.

– Não posso fazer isso! É falta de educação, e eles não entenderiam nada!

Ela bufou, me largando:

– Então eu vou.

Em um segundo estávamos quase nos beijando e agora ela procurava a porta do quarto, que estava todo escuro.

Fiquei parada.

Não deixa ela ir.

Sinto falta de seus braços na minha cintura. Eu preciso sentir ela, agora.

Balancei a cabeça e vi que Quinn havia achado a porta e a estava destrancando.

Corri até ela e segurei sua mão em cima da maçaneta, batendo – a com força, um pouco desesperada.

– Não! Você não pode ir!

– Por que não? – Ela estava me desafiando, eu conhecia bem esse olhar.

– Porque eu preciso fazer isso.

E então eu a beijei.

FIM RACHEL POV'S

QUINN POV'S

Eu não sei quanto tempo passou desde que começamos a nos beijar. Ela me agarrou! E era tudo que eu mais queria. Eu não estava aguentando mais ficar tão próxima dela sem tocar naqueles lábios, seu perfume era delicioso e eu quase perdi os sentidos. Mas ela me beijou, então acho que nós duas queríamos isso.

Agora eu estou na cama dela, minha camiseta foi arremessada em algum lugar do quarto, e seu vestido está subindo cada vez mais. Depois de ela me beijar eu não tive mais controle sobre mim. Sem aviso nenhum coloquei minha língua na sua boca e quando elas se tocaram senti uma eletricidade diferente de qualquer coisa, percebi que ela tremeu e suas pernas fraquejaram, eu a puxei pela cintura e a joguei contra a porta, me concentrando em seu pescoço. Fui descendo minhas mãos até chegarem a sua coxa. Deixei-as ali apertando de leve e ela enlaçou suas pernas na minha cintura soltando um gemido. Não pude deixar de apreciar tudo aquilo, Rachel em meus braços. Depois de tanto tempo! Subi meu olhar em busca de seus olhos tão profundos, mas eles estavam fechados, ela mordia o lábio e aquela era a visão do paraíso para mim. Quando ela percebeu que eu estava olhando abriu os olhos e começou a rir.

– Que foi anãzinha?- eu ria junto.

– Nada, volte a fazer o que você estava fazendo fabray! – E ai ela me jogou na cama, subindo em cima de mim, colocou uma perna de cada lado da minha cintura e começou a beijar meu pescoço e foi subindo até o lóbulo da minha orelha. Suas mãos viajavam pela minha barriga, arranhando de leve. Aquilo era tão bom...

Eu sei que talvez nós estejamos indo rápido demais. Estamos na cama dela a quase meia hora e tenho certeza que Jesse e Lucy devem estar achando estranho... Eu nem sei como estou me controlando tanto a ponto de não arrancar sua roupa agora mesmo. Ai meu deus! Esqueci deles! Separei-me relutante e acho que Rachel não gostou, porque ficou puxando minha cabeça para baixo enquanto se agarrava mais a mim.

– Que fooooi Quinn?

– Uhhn... Jesse... – selinho – Lucy, ér – Voltei a beija - la e quando me separei, novamente ela protestou, parando de acariciar meu rosto e ficando sentada em cima de mim – Acho que eles vão notar que alguma coisa estranha aconteceu.

– Eu não ligo, eles que se virem – Não fala isso Rachel, eu vou te trancar nesse quarto para sempre – Eu não quero sair daqui nunca mais.

– Nem eu – sorri, verdadeiramente – Eu esperei tanto por isso.

– Sério? – ela passava os dedos no meu rosto e eu estava sentindo meu corpo queimar. Acho que nem preciso falar que seu centro pressionado contra o meu, mesmo nós duas ainda vestidas, me deixava muito excitada e molhada. – Quanto tempo?

– MUUUUITO – joguei meu peso pro lado fazendo-a cair e ficando por cima, dei mais um selinho nela e levantei – Muito mesmo.

Ela bateu as mãos na cama, brava por eu ter levantado. Sorri, ela era tão fofa assim. Coloquei minha camiseta e sai com ela logo atrás de mim, depois de ter arrumado seu vestido.

Quando saímos Jesse e Lucy estavam muito entretidos conversando e eu parei no corredor. Rachel veio logo atrás de mim, passando suas mãos na minha cintura e beijando meu pescoço de leve:

– Acho que seu plano deu certo. Distraiu o Jesse para poder ficar comigo.

– É, parece que sim – Sorri – Ainda bem que ele ficou longe de você, ele e ELA também!

– Está com ciúmes Quinn?

– Claro que não – eu cruzei os braços, claro que eu estava.

Lucy pareceu notar nossa presença e acabou chamando a atenção de Jesse também, os dois olharam e Rachel que antes estava com os braços em volta da minha cintura praticamente se jogou pra longe de mim.

Fiquei meio chateada com a sua reação. Qual era o problema? Mesmo que ela não quisesse que eles soubessem, nós só estávamos abraçadas, e somos amigas, então...

– Ei, você duas, o que vocês estavam fazendo? – Jesse, sempre se intrometendo.

Olhei para Rachel esperando ela responder e ela me lançou um olhar de volta. Dei de ombros, ela que era a atriz por aqui.

– Quinn bebeu um pouco demais. E acho que comeu um bacon estragado também...

Claro que ela tinha que envolver meu bacon.

– É, acho que foi isso – passei a mão na barriga fazendo uma cara falsa de dor – Preciso descansar, hoje foi um dia cansativo. Acho que vou para casa gente.

Rachel me lançou mais um olhar mortal.

– Ou talvez eu não esteja indo embora? – Ficamos trocando olhares por um tempo, os outros na sala nos olhavam, estranhando tudo aquilo.

– Eu acho que você pode dormir aqui Quinn! – Rachel estava fazendo uma voz forte. Ok, ela estava praticamente ordenando. – Sabe, vai que você não se sente bem durante a noite. Eu não quero que nada de mal aconteça com você.

– Own, que fofa você Berry, se preocupando comigo. - Eu disse, ironicamente. Jesse ergueu a sobrancelha mas resolveu ficar quieto e eu continuei – Mas acho que eu deveria levar Lucy para casa... Eu trouxe ela aqui não posso deixá-la ir embora sozinha.

– Não se preocupe com isso fabray, eu levo ela. Certo Lucy?

– Claro Jesse, sem problemas. – Lucy levantou da cadeira e pegou suas coisas, deu um beijo na bochecha da Rachel e disse um "obrigada, a gente se fala" e depois virou para mim e ficou olhando minha camiseta. O que foi? - Quinn, depois te devolvo sua roupa ok? Obrigada pela noite, eu me diverti muito com todos vocês.

Jesse ainda passou um tempo se despedindo de Rachel. Urgh. Por que esses dois tinham que ser tão iguais? Dramáticos e talentosos. E piscou para mim, saindo e fechando a porta rapidamente.

Rachel olhava para mim com a mão na frente da boca, segurando a risada.

– O que?

– Sua camiseta! Está do lado ao contrário! – Ela agora gargalhava – E seu cabelo, todo bagunçado.

– Já se olhou no espelho Berry? Você não está lá essas coisas também.

– Oh. Pelo menos eu sei me vestir – Ela mostrou a língua e saiu correndo.

Fui atrás dela e a prendi na parede.

– Pra que roupas se eu simplesmente posso me livrar delas? – Dei um sorriso torto e tirei minha camiseta. – A prensei sobre a parede e senti seu corpo macio contra meus seios. Fomos nos beijando até seu quarto e ficamos assim durante um bom tempo, nos acariciando e nos beijando. Nós estávamos nos conhecendo, nos provando. E era tão bom. Era tudo tão novo, todas essas sensações que eu estava tendo, nunca tinha acontecido antes.

Quando já estava muito tarde Rachel me obrigou a parar de beijá-la, como sempre mandando, e falou que deveríamos dormir. Ela nos cobriu e eu joguei meu braço em volta da sua cintura e a trouxe para bem perto, querendo quebrar qualquer espaço que tivesse entre nossos corpos. Depositei um último beijo na sua bochecha e vi seu sorriso. Depois de algum tempo, senti sua respiração ficando mais tranquila e eu sabia que ela tinha adormecido. Perdi mais algum tempo a observando e dormi do melhor jeito possível. Com Rachel em meus braços.

Acordei tateando a cama em busca daquela baixinha mais perfeita do mundo mas só encontrei uma bagunça de lençóis. Abri os olhos depois de um tempo, esperando encontrar ela por ali e a vi sentada na outra beirada da cama, me observando e mordendo o lábio.

– Essa é a visão do paraíso sabia? Só faltava meu café da manhã na cama, ai sim tudo estaria perfeito. Que péssima anfitriã você! – Sorri de lado, esfregando os olhos e me espreguiçando.

Ela permaneceu quieta, sem esboçar nenhum tipo de reação. Agora ela brincava com os dedos.

Eu me senti ameaçada e sentei de frente para ela, brincando com seus pés.

– Nós precisamos conversar.

Eu não sei o que era pior. O silêncio, ou isso. A voz dela estava séria e eu já temia o que ela ia dizer.

– O que... O que foi rach? – passei meus dedos no seu rosto, tentando dar um sorriso.

Ela pareceu desconfortável, colocou sua mão sobre a minha e por um segundo achei que ela fosse me afastar, mas deixou ela ali repousando e fazendo carinho na minha.

– O que aconteceu ontem... Foi um impulso certo?

Como assim, o que ela estava falando?

Ela percebeu meu rosto confuso e continuou:

– Quer dizer, nós estávamos bêbadas e você estava tão próxima... E você é muito linda Quinn, foi coisa do momento. E eu sou hétero, você também, certo?

Eu queria chorar, isso não podia estar acontecendo. Ontem tudo parecia tão bom e agora ela estava me afastando desse jeito?

Eu não consegui responder, só fiquei a observando, cada detalhe do seu rosto tão expressivo. Ela ainda aguardava uma resposta mas eu não podia dizer nada, minha garganta estava presa.

– Você está me assustando, fala alguma coisa.

– Na verdade... – Eu ia contar tudo para ela, eu não sou hétero, nem um pouco hétero!

– Não precisa falar nada, desculpa por ontem. Mas não vai acontecer de novo!

Ela não deixou nem eu terminar a frase! Fiquei tão irritada que dei um pulo da cama e coloquei minha camiseta.

– É Rachel, não vai acontecer de novo.

Sai sem olha para trás e bati com força a porta de seu apartamento. Eu não acredito que ela tinha tanto medo de aceitar o que aconteceu. Qual é o problema dela?

FIM QUINN POV'S


	8. Chapter 8

**_Peço desculpas pela demora e por qualquer erro ortográfico que vocês possam encontrar aqui, não consegui revisar o capítulo :3 _**

**_Espero que gostem e comentem pra eu saber!_**

**_-x- _**

_Me sentei ao lado desse senhor, cerca de 60 anos. Ele estava apenas com seu pequeno cachorrinho e uma bolsa vermelha._

_Qual seria sua história? Ele parecia observar todos a sua volta, e parecia se sentir sozinho._

_A pergunta ficou martelando na minha cabeça durante uma hora inteira._

_Ele já havia sido casado? Filhos? Sua esposa havia falecido? O que o motivava a sentar aqui durantes longos minutos, com seu cachorro ao lado, e apenas observar?_

_Eu me sentia sozinha, era esse o motivo de eu estar sentada nesse banco em uma noite tão escura. Eu não sei se vocês já se perguntaram como poderia existir tantas pessoas juntas em um lugar só, mas ao mesmo tempo, nenhuma delas parecia notar a presença umas das outras._

_Algo em observar o comportamento das pessoas me fazia bem, me dava inspiração e alívio. _

_Ele tinha poucos cabelos, brancos. Usava uma camiseta listrada e calças folgadas. _

_Eu me remexi várias vezes no banco, a curiosidade era muito grande, já pretendia ter ido embora a muito tempo atrás, mas eu precisava saber. As vezes ele me encarava, como se esperasse por algum tipo de pergunta._

_Alguns minutos se passaram e eu permaneci ali, fingindo estar interessada no meu celular, até que uma senhora com aparentemente a mesma idade se aproximou. Um sorriso largo se formou no rosto do senhor e eles foram embora juntos, de mãos dadas._

_Bom, parece que eu era a única que me sentia sozinha naquele banco. _

-x-

Lea se remexeu na cama, sentindo algo bem suave sobre seu braço, quase como uma pena. Ela bocejou e abriu os olhos lentamente, puxando o braço para si ao perceber que Dianna estava muito próxima, e era ela quem passava os dedos ali.

Dianna a encarou mordendo os lábios. – Desculpa.

- Nã-Não, desculpa Dianna! Fo- Fo- Foi reflexo, eu me assustei e...

- Não tem problema Lee, relaxa! - Dianna riu, um pouco desconfortável. – Eu sou um pouco intrometida as vezes.

- Não, Dianna, é sério. Eu n-ão me importo. – Lea esticou o braço dela de novo, puxando a manga da camiseta e segurou na mão de Dianna. – Você sabe tanta coisa sobre mim, eu não me importo.

Dianna exitou um pouco, ela olhou dos olhos de Lea para seu braço e repetiu isso algumas vezes. Lea guiou a mão da loira até seu braço. Dianna passou os dedos sobre alguns band aids e muitas cicatrizes. – Isso deve doer. – Ela falou, tentando parecer casual.

- Ah, um pouquinho... – Lea sorriu acanhada, sentindo os dedos de Dianna deslizando pelo seu braço.

- Você deveria fazer uns curativos melhores... Eu posso ajudar se você quiser! – Dianna odiava ver aquilo, mas tentava agir normalmente, para o bem de Lea. Era só que... ela queria ajudar, ela queria curar a garota.

- Não precisa Dianna, ta bom assim. – a morena se afastou um pouco, se espreguiçando. – A gente precisa levantar, os papagaios devem estar com fome! Voc-Você acha que eu...uhn... posso dar nomes pra eles?

- Lea! Nós precisamos colocar cartazes no quadro de avisos do prédio, para o dono saber que achamos eles. Não sei se é uma boa ideia dar nomes...

- Ta bom... – Lea fechou a cara, fazendo um bico. Dianna revirou os olhos e riu.

- Você já sabe o que vai comprar para o almoço? – A loira falou, sentindo seu estômago revirar ao lembrar que hoje conheceria os pais de Lea. Ela não sabia o que esperar, realmente. O pai dela parecia ser uma boa pessoa, pela foto que ela tinha no quarto. Mas como ela poderia ter certeza? E se eles não gostassem de ter uma desconhecida no almoço?

Os pensamentos de Dianna foram interrompidos por um bocejo de Lea:

- Eu já comprei tudo ontem, eu só estava pensando em comprar uma sobremesa para eles... Esqueci de comprar. – Lea mordeu o lábio, pensativa.

Dianna achava incrível como Lea estava ficando cada vez mais corfortável e solta perto dela. Ela não gaguejava mais, bom, pelo menos ela não gaguejava _sempre. _Só quando Dianna a deixava com vergonha ou quando ela se sentia ameaçada. Contato visual a fazia se sentir ameaçada, a loira já havia percebido.

- Uhn... Sorvete? – Dianna sugeriu.

- Nãooooo – Lea fez uma cara de nojo, que fez Dianna abrir um sorriso.

- O que foi? – Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha – Você não gosta de sorvete? – Lea ficou em silêncio, ainda mordendo o lábio. – VOCE NÃO GOSTA DE SORVETE? – Dianna se sentou rapidamente na cama, fazendo seus cabelos bagunçados balançarem de um lado para o outro. – VOCE NÃO GOSTA DE SORVETE! – Lea estava observando os cabelos dourados de Dianna balançarem, ela soltou uma risada, balançando a cabeça negativamente e esticando seu braço direito na direção dos cabelos de Dianna. Ela começou a enrolar uma mexa em seus dedos.

- Qual é o seu problema?

- Sorvete parece...eu não sei, é tão... parece vômito. – Dianna que ainda tinha uma de suas sobrancelhas erguidas, agora tinha erguido a outra, em uma expressão totalmente incrédula.

**LEA'S FLASHBACK **

_- Peter me disse que esse era seu sorvete preferido e uma das poucas coisas que você come... – Victoria se aproximou de Lea, que estava sentada em um banco da faculdade afastado das salas, perto de algumas árvores. Suas pernas estavam dobradas sobre o peito e seus braços abraçavam suas pernas. Ela estava estudando para uma prova escrita, coisa rara em seu curso e algo que ela odiava. As provas práticas eram muito mais fáceis. Ela nunca acreditou que uma prova escrita pudesse testar a inteligência ou capacidade de um aluno, por isso esse tipo de prova a deixava irritada. _

_Lea olhou por cima de seus óculos de grau. Victoria estava vindo em sua direção, estendendo o sorvete com um sorriso. Lea arrumou seus óculos e aguardou a amiga se aproximar mais._

_- Peter te obrigou a trazer esse sorvete não é? - A baixinha finalmente disse, quando as duas já estavam uma de frente para a outra. Ela teve que olhar para cima, já que Victoria era bem mais alta, e ela estava sentada._

_Lea e Victoria tinham se tornado grandes amigas. Aquele pedido de amizade no msn havia mudado muitas coisas na vida de Lea, Victoria e Peter. Agora, dois meses depois, os três eram inseparáveis. Victoria não tinha terminado o namoro ainda. Ela sempre falava para Lea que por mais que quisesse, a garota fazia parte da sua vida desde pequena, ela não queria perder a amizade de alguém tão importante assim, e Victoria disse que sua namorada não iria aceitar muito bem o fim do relacionamento. _

_Peter continuava com esperanças, ele estava apaixonado._

_- Ele não me obrigou! – Lea ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Ok, talvez ele tenha insistido. Mas é que Lea... Você é tão magra, deveria comer o sorvete, vai te fazer bem. – Lea se encolheu, se sentindo desconfortável. – Era pra soar como uma brincadeira! Desculpa Lee, não foi a intenção! Olha, eu vou comer o sorvete e falar para ele que você comeu, ta? – Victoria abriu o sorvete e começou a chupar. Ela se sentou do lado de lea, que agora estava mais relaxada e sorrindo. Ela sussurrou um "obrigado" - Magina! O que você ta fazendo aqui sozinha? _

_- Ahh, estudando... _

_- Você nem precisa estudar, aposto que já passou de semestre mesmo sem essa nota! – Victoria cutucou Lea com seu braço. A outra garota sorriu e jogou os cabelos no rosto. _

_- Você devia estudar também Vic... – ela disse, ainda com o rosto abaixado._

_- Nãooooo, eu não preciso disso. Ta tudo aqui ó – A garota mais alta cutucou sua cabeça com um de seus dedos, o que fez Lea revirar os olhos. _

_- Você é impossível! _

_Victoria riu e se levantou abruptamente, ela deu um beijo na bochecha de Lea e disse:_

_- Eu vou lá pra sala com os garotos ta? Vê se não fica muito tempo isolada nesse mundinho e vai pra sala logo!_

_E com isso ela virou de costas e saiu andando, deixando Lea com as bochechas coradas. Ela não conseguiu mais se concentrar no seu caderno, o fechou e deu um pulo do banco. _

_Saiu arrastando os pés no chão, junto com milhares de folhas que tinham caído ali._

_**FIM LEA'S FLASHBACK**_

**Dianna's POV**

- Lea, me dá o durex. – Estendi a mão na direção de Lea, enquanto segurava os cartazes na parede com a outra. - Lea?

Ela me encarava com os dois braços cruzados e um bico enorme. Eu tinha insistido para que colocássemos os cartazes no mural de achados e perdidos do prédio e pelos arredores do bairro. Lea não queria, queria ficar com os dois papagaios.

- Lea!

- Dianna!

- Me dá o durex!

- Mas... Dianna – Ela falou, manhosa.

- Lea, nós precisamos colocar isso aqui. - ela mordeu o lábio, me encarando com aqueles grandes olhos negros. Urgh, como era difícil dizer não pra ela! – Olha. – Eu abaixei o braço. – Se fossem seus bichinhos, e eles escapassem, você não gostaria que devolvessem? – Ela acenou com a cabeça. – Então, eles provavelmente são de uma criança, que está chorando exatamente nesse momento porque perdeu seus bichinhos.

Lea soltou um suspiro, voltando a fazer um bico. – Ta bom. – Ela descruzou os braços e me entregou o durex, ainda emburrada. Eu ri, me virando para o mural e colando dois cartazes ali.

- Pronto! – Me virei de frente pra ela e sorri, ela continuava com a mesma cara emburrada. – Que horas seus pais chegam?

- Meio dia.

- Nós precisamos nos trocar e fazer o almoço e arrumar tudo!

- Calma Dianna, é só uma visita.

- Não importa, eu vou conhecer eles! E se eles não gostarem de mim?

- Claro que eles vão gostar de você.

- Por que você esta tão calma? – A encarei, desconfiada. O olhar dela parecia distante e frio. Ela também não gaguejou nenhuma vez.

- Só estou tentando parecer normal pra eles... – Ela sussurrou e se virou indo em direção aos elevadores. A segui e assim que entramos no elevador e ela apertou o botão do nosso andar, seus ombros se encolheram e ela começou a batucar os dedos na parede.

Não falei mais nada, apenas a segui até seu apartamento e observei seus movimentos. Ela entrou na cozinha, pegou algo, depois foi em direção a gaiola e colocou uma vasilha com comida para os papagaios, sorriu e fez carinho neles.

Ela se virou e pigarreou quando quase esbarrou em mim, eu tentei sorrir para ela, mas ela apenas desviou e continuou olhando para o chão.

Depois ela entrou na cozinha e começou a mexer nos armários. Quando eu achei que o silêncio não podia ficar mais constrangedor, ela finalmente disse:

- Você vai perguntar ou vai só ficar me olhando assim?

-x-

**Lea's flashback**

_- Você vai perguntar, ou vai só ficar me olhando assim?_

_Ele soltou uma risada, passando a mão nos cabelos – Eu estou curioso ok? O que ela disse?_

_- Que gosta muito de você, mas tem medo de se machucar e machucar sua namorada..._

_- O que mais?_

_- Eu disse pra ela que você era diferente dos outros, especial. Eu acho que ela gosta de você Peter – Lea sorriu pra ele, feliz pelo amigo. Ele parecia feliz também._

_- Leeee, você é incrível! – Ele abraçou Lea, que por um momento se surpreendeu, e por extinto, quase se afastou. Mas quando os braços dele a envolveram com mais força, ela percebeu que era apenas o Peter, seu melhor amigo, e abraçou de volta._

_- Não foi nada, vocês seriam um casal lindo e eu realmente gosto dela. Eu acho que finalmente consegui fazer mais uma amiga._

_- Você não precisa ficar nervosa ok? Ela é uma pessoa, igual você. Fique tranquila e tente apenas...usar palavras, sempre._

_Lea riu – Palavras. Eu acho difícil... Mas vou tentar._

_Os dois se despediram e foram para suas aulas. Eles não tinham muitas aulas juntos nesse semestre, o que deixava Lea triste , porque tudo sempre parecia mais fácil quando ele estava por perto. Ela ficava mais calma, relaxada. Quando estava sozinha, enxergava os outros como se fossem monstros ,prestes a atacar. Era assustador, eram muitas pessoas. Ela ouvia as vozes, os rostos, mas tudo aquilo a sufocava._

_Lea pensava em tudo isso enquanto andava pelos corredores, segurando sua bolsa com firmeza, suas mãos tremiam. Ela parou em frente ao seu armário e retirou alguns livros, depois abriu sua bolsa e retirou uma caixa de remédios, colocou um na boca e tentou procurar sua garrafa de água, mas como estava com as duas mãos ocupadas, ela acabou derrubando a chave do armário no chão. Ela bufou e franziu a testa, colocou os livros de volta no armário para conseguir pegar a água e a chave. Tomou seu remédio, guardou a caixinha e se virou novamente para o armário, pegando os livros e se preparando para abaixar e pegar as chaves. Quando ela se virou, Victoria estava em pé ao seu lado, segurando a chave e sorrindo._

_- Oi._

_Lea sorriu envergonhada, colocou uma mexa do cabelo atrás da orelha e fechou seu armário. – Oi._

_Victoria estendeu a mão, devolvendo a chave na mão da morena. – Tudo bem?_

_Eu estava passando aqui e vi você toda atrapalhada – ela sorriu de lado._

_- Uhum – Lea pegou a chave da mão da garota. – É, eu me atrapalhei um pouco. – Ela ainda encarava o chão. – Brigado. – Ela disse, pegando a chave da mão da outra garota e trancando o armário. Victoria pegou os livros da mão de Lea, sorrindo. _

_- Eu trouxe café. – Victoria estendeu o café para Lea, que pegou sem exitar. Ela ainda achava estranho o fato de que Victoria sempre segurava suas coisas, e trazia café._

_- Brigado – Lea sussurrou e pegou o café da mão de Victoria. – Sua aula não é pro outro lado hoje?_

_- Uhum... – A morena mais alta disse casualmente. Lea ficou a observando sem entender. – Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa. – Victoria sorriu, olhando para Lea. – Meus pais vão viajar a semana inteira... Eu não gosto muito de dormir sozinha e eu preciso de algumas aulas pra prova oral de canto, então eu pensei, quem seria a melhor pessoa para me ajudar? Você, claro!_

_- N-Na-Não sei Vic... – Lea tomou um grande gole de seu café, sentindo seus dedos da mão tremerem. – Por que você não chama o Peter?_

_- Eu não quero o Peter! – Lea franziu as sobrancelhas – Quer dizer, você obviamente é a melhor da sala Lee, e eu gosto de ter você por perto, é isso. Eu juro que vou respeitar essa sua bolha. – Victoria deu um grande sorriso, mostrando todos seus dentes perfeitos._

_Lea não sabia o que responder. Fazia tanto tempo que não dormia fora de seu apartamento, mas Victoria a encarava de um jeito tão doce que ela não sabia como recusar. – Ok, eu vou. – Ela suspirou. – Que horas?_

_- Uhn, eu pensei em você ir embora direto comigo, você não veio de carro hoje mesmo, então... Se não for ruim pra você, eu te empresto algumas roupas!_

_- Combinado! – Lea sorriu, sentindo seu nervosismo passar. Era apenas Victoria, e a garota só queria o seu bem.  
><em>

_Victoria tentou controlar sua felicidade, mas por dentro sentiu seu estômago se revirar. Finalmente! Finalmente Lea parecia estar se abrindo um pouco para ela. E ela faria de tudo para conseguir se aproximar._

**FIM LEA'S FLASHBACK**

-x—

- Perguntar o que? – Eu encarava ela, de braços cruzados e encostada na porta da cozinha.

- Nã- Não sei. Você não pa-para de enca-rar – Ela pigarreou, observei suas mão mexendo freneticamente no armário, como se não pudessem ficar paradas.

- Você ta bem? – Eu descruzei os braços, sentindo uma pontada no coração.

- Si- Sim! – Ela me respondeu, com uma voz um pouco estridente demais.

Suspirei e fui em sua direção, ela continuou virada de costas pra mim e se encolheu quando sentiu minha respiração perto de seu pescoço. Passei meus braços um por cada lado de seu corpo e segurei suas mãos para que ela parece de se mexer.

- O seus pais te amam Lee, você não precisa se preocupar com isso. Vai dar tudo certo hoje. E qualquer coisa, eu vou estar aqui pra te defender ok?

- Eu sei qu-e q-que eles amam, mas eu me sinto um peso para eles sabe? Eu já so-sou adulta o suficiente para cu-cuidar dos meus problemas sozinha, não deveria envolve-los. – Ela falou bem baixo, entrelaçando nossos dedos.

- Você nunca é adulta demais para pedir ajuda para seus pais. – Fiz uma pausa - Clarice Lispector. – Sorri ao sentir seus ombros se mexerem por causa da risada que ela soltou. Ela se virou de frente para mim, soltando nossas mãos e revirou os olhos. – Não revira os olhos pra mim!

Sua risada foi sumindo aos poucos e o silêncio tomou conta do lugar. A olhei nos olhos e ela olhou de volta, sorrindo. Suspirei e mordi meu lábio, tentando me controlar.

- Você é muito legal Dianna. Eu gosto muito de você! – Ela se aproximou e me abraçou com força, envolvendo seus braços na minha cintura e encostando seu rosto no meu peito.

Abracei ela de volta, colocando uma mão em seus cabelos e fazendo carinho. – E você é muito bonitinha ursinho. – Senti suas unhas cravando em minhas costas e alguma coisa molhada em meu peito. Segurei ela pelos braços, me afastando o suficiente para poder olha-la nos olhos. – Ei! Não chora! – Passei meus dedos sobre seu rosto, limpando algumas lágrimas.

- Descu- culpa, eu choro por tudo. – Ela deu uma risada triste, jogando os cabelos no rosto.

- Ei, ei, não se esconde de mim. – Sorri e tirei os cabelos que haviam caído no seu rosto. – Eu acho que nós deveríamos começar a preparar esse almoço porque se seus pais chegarem aqui e nada estiver pronto eu vou me sentir culpada! – Me afastei dela para que ela pudesse andar livremente pela cozinha. Lea balançou a cabeça várias vezes e começou a pegar os ingredientes e algumas panelas.

Lea começou a arrumar tudo e deixar tudo preparado e eu ajudei o máximo que conseguia, considerando que ela parecia ter muita experiência com aquilo e eu mal me lembrava qual tinha sido a última vez que eu tinha parado para cozinhar algo. – Você parece ter bastante experiência com isso – eu disse, enquanto cortava alguns tomates.

- Ah, eu cresci vendo meus pais cozinharem... Eles me ensinaram muitas coisas. – Lea me olhou, sorrindo. Era lindo como seus olhos brilhavam ao falar de seus pais.

- Você acha que eles vão gostar de mim?

- Dianna! Eu ja falei pra você parar de dizer isso. É claro que sim!

- É que, eu não conheço eles! Não sei como eles são...

- Eles vão gostar muito de você. Meus pais são muito bonzinhos, eles sempre foram meus melhores amigos.

- Se você diz... – Vários minutos se passaram em silêncio. Me foquei nos tomates que ela havia me dado, tentando cortar aquilo de uma forma bonitinha. Lea deu uma risada fraca, o que fez com que eu olhasse pra cima em busca de seus olhos. Ela limpou a mão em um pano de prato e se aproximou.

- Você esta fazendo isso errado. – Ela colocou a mão direita sobre a minha e começou a cortar os tomates rapidamente. – Se você fizer vários quadradinhos e depois só passar a faca, todo o tomate vai ser cortado de uma vez. – Ela colocou mais força nos dedos e eu estremeci, sentindo meu corpo inteiro arrepiar. – Ta vendo? Pronto. – Da mesma forma que ela se aproximou, ela saiu dali e voltou a se concentrar nas panelas sem nem perceber minhas bochechas coradas. Segurei na pia, tentando controlar minha respiração. Eu não deveria me comportar assim perto dela, eu me sentia...errada, parecia que eu estava me aproveitando de sua ingenuidade. Mas...

- Você não quer ir pra casa se trocar, ver o Arthur, não sei... Voc- Você ja ajudou bastante. – Ela soltou a colher que estava usando para misturar um molho que estava com um cheiro delicioso. Tirou o prendedor que estava em um de seus pulsos e os prendeu seus cabelos em um coque bagunçado.

- E se seus pais chegarem antes de eu voltar?!

- Não se preocupe Dianna... – Ela disse, simples.

- Ok, eu vou lá rapidinho e já volto. – Dei um beijo em sua bochecha e sai dali, atravessando a sala e sorrindo para o grande mapa na parede.

Antes mesmo de abrir a porta do meu apartamento, Naya escancarou a porta, maquiada e com um de meus vestidos. – Ergui a sobrancelha pra ela.

- Aleluia Dianna! Onde você se meteu? – Ela passou a mão sobre o vestido, tentando desamassar uma parte.

- Eu estava com a Lea! Acabei dormindo por lá... – Minhas bochechas que ainda deviam estar coradas, coraram mais ainda com o olhar que eu estava recebendo da Naya. – Não é nada disso! Eu só dormi lá! Ela não gosta de mim desse jeito.

- Dianna, até a pessoa mais hétero do mundo gosta de você, _desse jeito. _

- Ela é diferente! Eu preciso me trocar porque vou almoçar com ela! Por que você ta com meu vestido? – Passei meus olhos por seu corpo, da cabeça aos pés.

- Ei ei Charlie, não me olha desse jeito que você sabe que sou apaixonada por você. – Ela piscou, me encarando.

- Naya! Não começa...

- Eu não trouxe outra roupa ok? Depois eu te devolvo... Alias, eu achei que nós íamos passar o feriado juntas na minha casa de praia, esqueceu?

- Nay, desculpa... Eu tinha esquecido e a Lea me chamou para almoçar e...

- Eu te perdôo, só porque eu sei o quanto você gosta dessa garota, considerando que você nunca quer nada sério com ninguém. – Ela me abraçou e deu um beijo na minha bochecha. – Até segunda Di, eu te amo.

- Eu também Nay – sorri e fiquei esperando ela entrar em um dos elevadores, se despedindo novamente, com um aceno. Retribui e dei um grande sorriso pra ela.

Assim que entrei no meu apartamento, comecei a tirar a roupa que eu estava vestindo e fui correndo para o banheiro tomar um banho. Os pais de Lea não demorariam muito para chegar e eu não queria aparecer lá depois deles. Já seria muito assustador conhecer eles, se eu chegasse lá quando eles já estivessem, eu iria morrer de vergonha.

Tomei um banho rápido e optei por uma calça jeans, uma regata vermelha e uma blusa de manga comprida por cima, com alguns detalhes, bem casual. Penteei meus cabelos e passei um creme neles para poder deixar mais bagunçado. Passei uma leve maquiagem e perfume. Quase esqueci de colocar algum sapato e só fui perceber isso quando estava na frente da porta. Balancei a cabeça, revirando os olhos. Eu estava tão nervosa assim? Voltei pro meu quarto e coloquei uma sapatilha, esbarrei no Arthur a hora que eu passei pelo corredor e ele começou a balançar o rabinho pra mim.

- Oi meu amor, eu sei que não tenho passado muito tempo com você ultimamente, mas eu prometo te recompensar ta? – Eu agachei na frente dele e beijei sua testa. – Tem comida e água pra você lá na cozinha. - Arthur lambeu minha mão e saiu correndo na direção da cozinha.

Sai do meu apartamento e tranquei a porta, colocando a chave no meu bolso. Assim que eu cheguei na porta de Lea, bati várias vezes, sentindo minhas bochechas corarem só de lembrar que eu tinha entrado sem bater e encontrei ela só de toalha na cozinha.

Depois de alguns minutos, e quase arriscar entrar, Lea finalmente abriu, seu sorriso praticamente iluminando o apartamento.

- Co-Como eu es-t-estou? – Lea passou a mão nos cabelos negros, que estavam completamente lisos, jogando eles para o lado. Meu olhar passou por todo seu rosto, percebendo cada detalhe. Ela estava maquiada, e eu acho que nenhuma das vezes que eu estava com ela, eu a tinha visto assim. E só agora que eu havia reparado, como ela era bonita, mesmo sem maquiagem! E agora então, ela estava... perfeita. Lea estava usando uma saia azul marinho e uma camiseta listrada azul e branca de manga comprida, que deixava a mostra um pouco de sua barriga. Desviei meu olhar do seu abdômen e pigarreei. Ela também usava uma faixa de cabelo da mesma cor da saia. Sorri. Fofa demais.

- Voc-você ta linda Lee, de verdade. Muito linda. – sorri, passando meus dedos em sua bochecha. Ela corou e olhou pro chão, balançando os pés pra frente e pra trás.

- Mesmo? – Ela cutucou minha barriga, contornando o desenho da minha blusa.

- Sim, a mulher mais bonita que eu já conheci em toda minha vida. – Puxei seu rosto delicadamente para cima, para poder olha-la nos olhos. Me aproximei e dei um beijo em sua testa. Ela me abraçou e ahhhhhh... Eu não sei como descrever isso além de: ahhhhh. Tudo parecia explodir por dentro do meu corpo, mas era uma sensação tão boa, eu não conseguia explicar.

- Obrigado Dianna, você é...perfei- perfeita demais. – Ela sussurrou, apertando seus braços em volta de mim rapidamente, antes de soltar e entrelaçar nossos dedos. – Me ajuda a colocar os pratos na mesa? Daqui a pouquinho meus pais chegam.

Segui ela até a cozinha, mantendo nossos dedos entrelaçados o máximo de tempo que consegui, antes de ter que soltar para ela poder pegar os pratos e tudo mais.

Assim que nós terminamos de arrumar a mesa, a campainha tocou. Congelei no lugar em que eu estava enquanto Lea saiu saltitando até a porta e a abriu rapidamente.

Minha cara de pavor se transformou em um grande sorriso assim que o pai de Lea a pegou no ar e começou a girar.

- Pai! PAI! Paraaaa – ela riu de uma forma que eu nunca tinha visto. Enquanto os dois se divertiam, a mãe de Lea sorria, apenas observando os dois. Ela era mais baixa que Lea (como se isso fosso possível!) e tinha um olhar carinhoso.

- Marc! Larga minha filha, eu quero abraçar ela também!

O pai dela, que agora eu sabia que se chamava Marc, colocou ela no chão e um instante depois, sua mãe já havia abraçado a baixinha. Marc se juntou e eles ficaram abraçados por algum tempo, sussurrando várias coisas que eu não pude ouvir direito. Meu sorriso continuava ali, enquanto observava a interação deles. Bom, eles pareciam amar muito ela, pelo menos isso me deixava menos nervosa, eu acho.

O olhar da mãe dela em algum momento acabou parando em mim, que continuava parada no mesmo lugar desde que eles haviam chegado. Tentei parecer normal e acenei com a mão, silenciosamente.

Ela soltou o abraço, o que fez com que Marc e Lea se soltassem também. Lea percebeu que sua mãe me encarava e disse:

- Ai meu deus, desculpem! Pai, mãe, essa é a Dianna! Ela mora dois apartamentos antes do meu! - Lea veio em minha direção, entrelaçando nossos dedos e me puxando para perto de seus pais.

- O-Oi - minha voz falhou, senti os dedos de Lea fazendo carinho nos meus. – É um prazer conhecer vocês, Lea me fala muito sobre os dois. – sorri educadamente.

Os dois me encaravam de uma forma indecifrável e muitas coisas começaram a passar pela minha cabeça. Quando abri a boca pra falar de novo, os dois se entreolharam e me abraçaram. Sim, os dois. De uma vez só. Arregalei os olhos e enquanto abraçava eles de volta tentei olhar para Lea. Ela estava com a mão na barriga, rindo e sussurrou:

- Desculpa, eles são assim... – Lea mordia o lábio e continuava rindo.

- É um prazer conhecer você querida! – Marc disse, quando finalmente eles pararam de abraçar ela. – Meu nome é Marc e...

- E o meu é Edith – a mãe de Lea completou a frase. Ficamos muito felizes em conhecer você. Lea nunca nos apresenta ninguém!

- Mãe! – Lea falou pelo canto da boca, revirando os olhos.

- O que? É verdade! – Marc disse. – Se ela esta nos apresentando você... Deve ser muito importante pra nossa filhinha. – Ele olhou pra mim sugestivamente e senti minhas bochechas corarem. Minhas duas sobrancelhas se ergueram involuntariamente e olhei para Lea como um pedido de ajuda.

- Graças a deus ela colocou aquelas perninhas ( e que pernas!) para funcionar e disse rapidamente:

- Vocês estão deixando minha _amiga – _era impressão minha ou ela havia colocado ênfase naquela palavra? – com vergonha. O almoço já ta pronto e eu quero os dois sentados na mesa agora, enquanto eu e a Di – Di! Own! – vamos buscar a comida na cozinha. – Ela pegou na minha mão novamente e me guiou até a cozinha. Pude ver pelo canto do olho seus pais trocando risadinhas e sentando na mesa, um ao lado do outro.

- Desculpa Di, meus pais são meio... sem noção. – Ela mexeu na franja, sorrindo envergonhada.

- Magina! Eu achei eles muito legais pra falar a verdade. – sorri de volta, sincera.

Nós pegamos a comida e levamos até a mesa. Eu sentei do lado oposto aos pais da Lea, e ela, que estava quase sentando do lado do seu pai, franziu o rosto e veio sentar do meu lado.

Ela se inclinou perto de mim e colocou uma mão na minha perna. – Aqui eu posso dar atenção pra todo mundo. – e sorriu ingenuamente, enquanto eu sentia minha perna ferver.

-Uhnff. - Fiz um som que nem eu consegui entender direito. Segundos depois, ela tirou a mão da minha perna e eu senti minha respiração voltar ao normal.

Esperei os pais dela se servirem antes e assim que eles terminaram, me servi também. Estava com um cheiro delicioso.

- Filha, isso está ótimo! – Edith disse.

- Mesmo? – A baixinha sorriu, mexendo no seu prato, que tinha apenas...salada. Respirei fundo.

- Sim! Você deveria esquecer Nova York e vir morar com a gente na Itália! Trabalhar no restaurante... – Marc disse.

Quase engasguei com aquela frase. Lea não podia ir embora de Nova York, e seus sonhos, seja lá qual fossem, faculdade? Música? Não importava, ela não podia...me deixar!

- Pai, você sabe que o que eu quero está aqui em Nova York. – Ela continuava picotando o alface em vários pedacinhos.

- Eu sei filha, nós sabemos... – Ele sorriu.

Os pais dela tinham muita facilidade em conversar sobre qualquer coisa. Nós acabamos entrando em uma conversa atrás da outra e vários minutos se passaram. Eles eram pessoas muito agradáveis e tinham me deixado muito tranquila.

- Eu sabia que já tinha te visto em algum lugar! – Marc apontou o garfo pra mim. – Você é atriz naquele seriado...geek...glik...

- Glee, pai!

Soltei uma risada, concordando com a cabeça.

- Lea nos fazia assistir vários episódios. Ela disse que um de seus sonhos era participar de uma série assim, né filha? – Edith disse, sorrindo.

Meu olhar se focou em Lea. – Sério? – Ela mordeu o lábio, confirmando com a cabeça e desviando o olhar de mim.

- Sim, ela é uma cantora incrível!

- Eu sabia que você cantava! – Eu disse, ainda olhando seu rosto.

- Você nunca cantou pra ela filha? – Lea fez que não com a cabeça. Ela não tinha falado uma palavra desde que esse assunto começou e eu achei que ela iria cavar um buraco e se enterrar a qualquer momento, de tão encolhida que ela estava.

- Bom, você deveria fazer ela cantar. Quando Lea era criança nós tínhamos que implorar para ela ficar quieta. Ela cantava o dia inteiro. – Marc falou enquanto girava o garfo, desatento. Ele deixou um pedaço da comida cair em sua camisa branca e Edith bufou:

- Você sempre se suja comendo Marc!

- Eu vou buscar um pano úmido pra limpar! – Lea levantou correndo e antes que eu pudesse me oferecer para pegar, ela já tinha saído do meu campo de visão.

Fiquei olhando Edith e Marc, ambos estavam em silêncio, me encarando. Comecei a batucar meus dedos na mesa e tomei um gole do meu suco.

- Você gosta dela. – A mãe de lea afirmou.

- Definitivamente, gosta. – O pai dela concordou com a cabeça, dando uma mordida em um pão, casualmente.

Tive que colocar a mão na boca para conseguir engolir o suco. Oi? Eles estavam falando gostar no sentido de amizade ou ?

- Cla-Claro que gosto! – Eu disse, um pouco nervosa e corando.

- Não, eu quis dizer que você _gosta_ dela. – A mãe dela repetiu, sugestivamente.

Eu arregalei os olhos, sem saber o que responder. – Não é isso. Eu – Eu, quer dizer, ela é linda, mas, eu...

Ela me interrompeu – Querida, nós achamos isso ótimo! Não se preocupe. Nós estamos te esperando a tanto tempo. – ela trocou olhares com o marido, que acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- Como assim, me esperando? Nós só nos conhecemos a pouquíssimo tempo, somos amigas, é isso. – Comecei a falar sem parar.

- Lea acha que nós não sabemos que ela largou a faculdade, que ela tem problema com sua alimentação, e que não percebemos as marcas no seu pulso.

- Vocês sabem?

- Claro que sim querida, nós somos pais, sempre sabemos de tudo.

- Mas, mas eu não entendo! Vocês nunca conversaram sobre isso com ela? Ela corre risco de vida!

- Nós estávamos esperando por você. É claro que nossas esperanças já estavam chegando ao fim, considerando que ela não sai desse apartamento pra nada.

- O que – O que vocês estão querendo dizer?

- Nós sabíamos que era questão de tempo até Lea trombar com alguém que fosse ajuda-la a passar por tudo isso. Vocês, jovens, tem essa mania de não escutar seus pais, de precisar que outra pessoa lhes diga a mesma coisa que vocês escutaram desde pequenos em casa. E olhando o jeito que você cuida dela, o jeito que a olha. Dianna, você esta apaixonada pela nossa filha.

- Eu – Eu . – Ai meu deus! Eles estavam jogando uma responsabilidade gigantesca nas minhas costas. E mais do que isso, estavam jogando uma vida nas minhas mãos. – Eu não posso ter uma responsabilidade desse tamanho! Eu gosto muito dela, mas nós nos conhecemos agora! Ela é tão amedrontada...

- Quando eu conheci a mãe de Lea – Marc passou o braço em volta da Edith, carinhosamente – Eu soube, desde o primeiro olhar, que eu me casaria com ela. Eu só não quis admitir isso no início, mas hoje eu me sinto tão completo, tão feliz. Isso que eles dizem sobre o amor mudar as pessoas, salvar vidas, é verdade.

Edith olhou para ele com lágrimas nos olhos, concordando. Ela depositou um beijo na mão de Marc e eu sorri com a demonstração de amor depois de tantos anos. Era isso que ela queria!

- Nós não queremos que você salve nossa filha, Dianna. Só... Nos prometa que não vai desistir dela, por favor?

Dianna olhou de um lado para o outro, encarando os dois, logo em seguida suspirou. – Eu nunca desistiria dela, ela é especial.

Os dois se entreolharam e sorriram. Segundos depois, Lea voltou bufando.

- Desculpa, eu não achava o detergente e ai eu tive que ir buscar na dispensa e a lâmpada tinha queimado e eu não consegui enxergar direito e enfim.. – Ela esticou a mão e entregou o pano para seu pai e depois voltou para sua cadeira, ao lado da minha e segurou minha mão.

- Ta tudo bem?

- Uhum – sussurrei e ela sorriu pra mim. Sorri de volta. Marc pigarreou e começou a reclama sobre a mancha em sua blusa.

Conversamos por mais algum tempo ali na mesa, depois fiquei na sala conversando com Marc sobre minha profissão enquanto Lea e Edith foram para a cozinha. Tentei me oferecer para ajuda-las a limpar tudo mas as duas não deixaram.

Meia hora depois as duas se juntaram a nós e Lea se sentou no chão entre as minhas pernas, e começou a brincar com o lacinho da minha sapatilha. Eu sorri e mordi minha bochecha.

Não sei como, mas quando olhei pela janela, já estava escuro, nós estávamos assistindo a primeira temporada de Glee e eu falava sem parar sobre coisas engraçadas que aconteciam durante as gravações. Lea gargalhava e as vezes eu ficava observando todo seu corpo se contorcer em uma risada.

Eu não sabia exatamente o que era tudo isso, mas eu sabia que eu queria aquilo pro resto da minha vida. Fazia anos que eu não me sentia tão...completa.

Marc olhou no relógio e disse:

- Edith, nós temos que voltar pro hotel, já está tarde! – Ele se levantou e esticou a mão para que Edith se levantasse também.

- Pai, eu falei que vocês poderiam dormir aqui. Não sei porque vocês reservaram quarto em um hotel.

- Nós preferimos respeitar sua privacidade querida.

- Vocês são muito bobos! – Lea se levantou e abraçou os dois.

Eu me levantei e resolvi dois abraços calorosos, depois nós acompanhando eles até a porta. Os dois se despediram novamente de Lea e Edith disse para mim:

- Foi um prazer te conhecer querida, nós queremos te ver mais vezes. Vá nos visitar na Itália quando a Lea for. – A mulher baixinha colocou uma mão no meu ombro e olhou dentro dos meus olhos. Eu acenei com a cabeça e disse:

- Pode deixar Edith, o prazer foi todo meu.

Observamos os dois indo embora e entrando no elevador, depois, Lea fechou a porta e se jogou no sofá.

Eu sorri pra ela e sentei ao seu lado, de frente pra ela, de pernas cruzadas.

- Eu gosto muito dos seus pais. – passei a mão no meu cabelo, bagunçando alguns fios.

- Mesmo? – Ela se ajeitou no sofá. - Eles gostaram muito de você, eu disse! - Ela cutucou meu ombro com seu dedo.

- Uhum... – coloquei uma mão em sua perna, fazendo carinho. – Acho melhor eu ir também, você parece estar cansada e eu preciso dar um pouco de atenção pro Arthur, meu filhinho. – sorri.

- Tudo bem, você pode ir. – Lea fez bico e se levantou. Me levantei também e ela me abraçou. – Obrigado por hoje Dianna, de verdade. Eu sei que sua vida deve ser bem corrida e passar o feriado aqui não devia estar nos seus planos.

- Não foi nada Lee, eu me diverti muito. – Abracei ela de volta e ficamos assim por alguns minutos até ela se afastar e ficar me encarando.

- O que foi? – coloquei a franja atrás da orelha, devolvendo o olhar.

Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e me deu um selinho. Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei parada ali, piscando várias vezes. – O qu- que- o que fo- foi isso?

Lea imitou meu gesto e colocou a franja atrás da orelha. –Eu só que-queri-queri-a agradecer. – De repente seu olhar não parecia mais tão seguro e começou a focar em vários lugares que não fossem meu rosto.

- Ei, ei – Chamei a atenção dela. – Obrigado. – Sorri, tocando meus lábios com a minha mão. – Você só me pegou desprevenida. – Me inclinei e retribui o selinho.

Ela sorriu, se encolhendo e ficando com as bochechas vermelhas. Lea ficou na ponta dos pés novamente e me deu um beijo na bochecha. – Boa noite lady Di.

- Boa noite Lee – dei mais um abraço nela, antes de ir em direção a porta, mas antes de sair, segurando na maçaneta, olhei para ela novamente e suspirei. Ela continuava parada ali, me olhando. - Ei, eu posso...uhn... seu telefone. - Apontei pro meu celular, me sentindo ridículo por não estar conseguindo nem terminar a frase direito. -

Ela me olhou confusa - Você quer meu número? - Fiz que sim com a cabeça. - Ela se aproximou e pegou meu celular da minha mão, salvou o número e me devolveu. - Pronto.

Dei um último sorriso antes de sair e fechar a porta atrás de mim. Encostei na parede e dei um soco no ar, colocando uma das mãos no meu peito, sorrindo e sentindo meu coração acelerado.

O que eu não sabia aquele dia, era que Lea estava fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa do outro lado da parede.

**FIM DIANNA'S POV**


End file.
